The Puzzle Piece Book 1
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: A young cat, known as Foxkit, had a horrible past. Her mother, had died while giving birth. Later Foxkit gets her apprenticeship, and she starts to get bullied. Foxpaw starts to think that this isn't the place for her, and she swore she would get her revenge on the bullies. But... Secrets do start to come out of hiding, and show themselves...
1. Prologue

Prologue~

There was hisses, growls, yowls, and everything that sounding terrifying was all that could be heard.  
"Why have you come back Spottedstar? This land belongs to Emberclan!"  
The Emberland leader had said while struggling with the Creekclan leader, Spottedstar. This territory wasn't Creekclans! It rightfully was Emberclans!  
"Oh, Adderstar! We all know that this territory was meant to be ours! Not owned by the likes of you!"  
She hissed, the two leaders were fighting for which territory was there's, but the Emberclan members seemed to be having trouble...  
"Hang in there, darling!"  
A cat hissed as he pounced onto the cat trying to attack his mate which was giving birth! She came to the battle by herself, wanting to help, but also didn't want to kill herself or her carrying kits.  
A cat attacked with the tom, and they made the enemy cat flee back to where it belongs.  
"Dear, are you ok?!"  
"Yes, I am fine!"  
The she-cat managed to say as she looked up at her mate and her kit which was now a skilled warrior.  
"Silverfur, please be careful out there..."  
The she-cat known as Silverfur noded and flew back into battle. But the tom stayed there with his mate.  
"I cant leave you alone, Blossomstorm, It would break my heart..."  
Just when he had finished that, a enemy cat had attacked him. He fought it as soon as he felt the claws dug into his pelt. This wasn't even the real struggle yet, he had to see if Blossomstorm was alright! He couldn't see her from here, and he started to panic. Until a silver she-cat with spread dark spots pounced on the cat attacking the tom. The tom quickly looked up to see his daughter, Silverfur, attacking the cat.  
"Silverfur!"  
"Its alright, Brambleheart, just go look and check out Blossomstorm!"  
Silverfur said, and then she quickly clawed the cats muzzle and it fell onto the ground.  
"Mess with my clan again, you would have wished you were never born!"  
Brambleheart quickly padded over to Blossomstorm. But when he got there, a kit was laying on the ground, cuddling up beside her.  
"Blossomstorm..."  
He whispered, but Blossomstorm didn't say anything.  
Brambleheart bent over to see the kit. He knew that Blossomstorm was to weak to get up, or even to weak to do anything! So he defended her, he swore, if anything happened to her, he would kill the cat that did it! Silverfur quickly went onto Bramblehearts side.  
"These stupid Creekclan cats wont seem to give up! We must get Blossomstorm out of here! Even if it will be tricky... I am ready for the test!"  
Silverfur said bravely, she was ready for anything, anytime, anywhere. But then, three Creekclan cats confronted them. Brambleheart hissed with fury and the five cats attacked.  
But one of them sneaked off to Blossomstorm, and the enemy cat sstanded above them.  
"Oh, Blossomstorm. Your in trouble again. But now Brambleheart is to busy to save you, same with Silverfur, so I will get my revenge now..."  
Brambleheart looked over and saw Blossomstorm get pinned down to the ground. He widen his eyes.  
"Blossomstorm, no!"  
But it was to late, the enemy warrior had made a deep cut into her neck, it seemed that this warrior wanted revenge. And so did he.  
The kit, that was just born, was squeaking and mewling, and she cuddled more to her mother, but then she heard something come from her mother...  
"I love you... I wished I could have lasted longer... Oh how I wish I still were here..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

It was a bright sunny day, and the cats were starting to walk out of there dens.  
That's when, she felt a poke to her shoulder.  
"Hey, hey Foxkit, wake up!"  
She heard her sister say as she slowly started to open her eyes. She saw her sister there.  
"Hey, there is a clan meeting. I thought you would wanna check it out, even though it is very early in the morning..."  
Silverfur said with a smile and she helped Foxkit got up.  
"Its been three moons since Blossomstorm died..."  
Foxkit said sadly, as she started to get up.  
"She is not dead, she is with us in our hearts."  
Silverfur said and licked Foxkit's head. Foxkit purred and smiled as she did so. It reminded her of her mother...  
"Now, come on then!"  
Silverfur picked Foxkit up by the scruff, and Foxkit giggled. Then, she walked out of the nursery and out to the entrance of the nursery.  
"Here will be a good spot for you to watch."  
Silverfur said and Foxkit smiled and cuddled with Silverfur.  
Silverfur smiled and licked the top of her head again.  
"You remind me of mother."  
Foxkit meowed and purred as she felt the warmth of her sisters fur warm her. Then she heard Adderstar from the highrock and quickly looked up.  
"Cats, of Emberclan,"  
He began.  
"We have lost the battle to Creekclan three moons ago. With that, I am afraid to say, we lost one of our cats. Blossomstorm.  
Blossomstorm, has joined the ranks of Starclan. May she be in a safer place."  
Adderstar said, and he stood tall. His tail in a proper manner.  
"Oh, Blossomstorm..."  
Foxkit said and sadness filled her eyes, but then Silverfur nudged her.  
"Its alright, I am here. With Brambleheart."  
Silverfur said as she licked the top of her head again. Foxkit purred when she did again.  
"And now, we will get that land back!" Adderstar said, and mumbles of agreement travelled on.  
"That, was our territory for generations. Spottedstar had said that Creekclan should have it. But she said no good reason for it to be hers. So know, we will take it back. No cat, shall leave another alone. You will work in pairs of three."  
Adderstar yowled, though it seemed every cat stayed quiet. No cat said a thing. They wanted to listen carefully.  
"The raid will start in three moons. Be prepared, Creekclan may have a plan to take us out before three moons."  
Mumbles started to travel again, but this time, it seemed as if they were in fear.  
"But like I have said,"  
Adderstar raised his voice to stop the mumbles.  
"We will prepare. I shall speak to my deputy, to see who will go with who."  
Adderstar yowled and flicked his tail meaning that the meeting was dismissed. His deputy, Ashfoot, followed him into the leader den. And cats started to spread into the clearing once more.  
Silverfur got up.  
"I need to remind Brambleheart that his hunting patrol starts soon. Stay here, Swiftflower will watch you."  
Silverfur said as she went to speak with Brambleheart, which was at the fresh-kill pile, also known as the flower-area.  
Foxkit watched her sister go. She was quite sad that she had to go soon. Then she heard paw steps behind her, and quickly turned her head.  
"Foxkit, come, Raccoonkit wants to play with you."  
The Queen meowed, and Foxkit quickly jumped into the air and turned around in mid-air.  
"Thank you Swiftflower!" Foxkit meowed as she ran at Raccoonkit and pounced on her.  
"Raccoonkit!"  
"Foxkit!"  
They chuckled together and Foxkit got off her.  
"I have been waiting for you to get up in the nursery, and since you took long I kinda ran out and decided to play with my sister and brother."  
Raccoonkit said as she sat down, but then giggled.  
"Oh, guess what? I heard that the elders have some sort of story, there starting to tell kits about it! We should go check!"  
Raccoonkit said as she ran to the elders den with Foxkit.  
They laughed on there way there, and the elders were doing what they always did.  
"I told ya, it was the moss, not me!"  
An Elder calico that had said that heard chuckling and looked over to the elder entrance.  
"We have visitors!"  
The she-cat said as she smiled.  
"That cat over there, is Dapplecoat."  
Raccoonkit said and then went to the other elder laying kinda close beside her.  
"That one, is Brokenears."  
The elder noded his greeting to Foxkit.  
"And then that one over there, is Redspot."  
The three elders greeted them into the den, and Raccoonkit sat beside them, but Foxkit was playing shy. Even though there was only three elders, she still was shy infront of large groups.  
"Don't worry kit. We wont hurt you."  
Dapplecoat said, and Foxkit padded over to her and cuddled beside her.  
"Whats your name, dear?"  
"Foxkit!"  
Dapplecoat let out a surprised mew.  
"Your Blossomstorm's kit, aren't you?"  
Dapplecoat asked as she licked the top of Foxkit's head.  
Foxkit purred when she did it.  
"Just like, Silverfur does..."  
Foxkit whispered, and Dapplecoat smiled.  
"So, are you here to hear the story?"  
Redspot asked.  
Raccoonkit noded.  
"Yea, isn't that right Foxkit?"  
But when she looked over to Foxkit and Dabblecoat, they were to busy talking already.  
"Dapplecoat! Dapplecoat!"  
Brokenears called and she quickly looked over to Brokenears.  
"Yes?"  
"The kits are wanting to hear the story."  
Dapplecoat purred.  
"Of course, let me explain now..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"Wow! So, a cat got bullied and then gained power afterward?! That's so cool! See how things can overpower?"

"But its not just that Raccoonkit."

Dapplecoat meowed.

"You see, bullies get power because of what they have done to there victims in the past. If the cat keeps getting bullied non-stop, its mind will be more focused on other stuff then it should be. So in other words, its mind changes. And in other words-"

Redspot raised his tail and Dapplecoat chuckled.  
"Ill take this one,"  
Redspot meowed and then paused briefly and then continued.  
"In other words, its head is messed up. As it starts to think other things. But one day the victim will show the bullies who they are made of afterward. Its just how it goes."  
Redspot meowed and then looked over to Foxkit who was cuddling beside Dapplecoat. Though, Foxkit can barely be seen.  
"Foxkit, I sense something in your future that relates to this story. You will one day be a successful cat."  
Redspot meowed and Foxkit brightened up.  
"Really?!"  
"Indeed."  
Redspot replied as he noded. Foxkit felt way better. Her mind wasn't really on Blossomstorm that much now. But with all her heart, she will never ever forget her mother and what she had said.  
"But then, I also sense darkness."  
Redspot said, and Foxkit's heart emptied.  
"D-Darkness?"  
Foxkit said with her teeth chattering. She put her head in Dapplecoats pelt.  
"Non-sense!"  
Dapplecoat interrupted.  
"Foxkit may have darkness in her life, or future, but that darkness could also be good! May I say, that darkness isn't just bad stuff! Ugh, why do others make it seem so bad..."  
Dapplecoat rolled her eyes and stared back at Foxkit.  
"I understand because I have went through such things. But no worries, you will be successful. I can reassure you that."  
Dapplecoat meowed as she licked Foxkit's head again. And Foxkit purred once more.  
"Now,"  
Brokenears meowed.  
"Remember what Adderstar had said? In three moons the clan will be attacking Creekclan. By that time, Raccoonkit and Foxkit will both be apprentices. I cant wait till there ceremony."  
Brokenears purred wit delight.  
But Foxkit, didn't seem so happy about it for some reason. I mean, your just a chance closer to getting killed.  
"Then, when your a warrior, you'll be skilled just as your sister is Foxkit. My, my, how she is very skilled. Have you seen her in battle? Ashfoot trained her well."  
Brokenears meowed and yawned.  
Then Foxkit stood up slowly. She nuzzled Dapplecoats chest and purred.  
"I'm going to see if my sister is back hunting with my father."  
Foxkit meowed as she ran outside. Raccoonkit followed Foxkit as well, and the elders said there farewells.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Foxkit waited with Raccoonkit until Silverfur and Brambleheart had arrived. But while they were, Raccoonkit was chatting with her.  
"So it seems you have a bright future Foxkit!" Raccoonkit meowed with happiness once more and chuckled.  
Foxkit just stared at her and then looked back to where Silverfur and Brambleheart would appear. That's when she a silver shape with a bit of a glance of a caramel coat.  
That's when Silverfur and Brambleheart walked out, Silverfur carried two mice while Brambleheart was carrying a squirrel. The walked to the flower-area which was past the elder den, and dropped there prey. That's when Foxkit bounded toward them.

"How was your hunt?"  
Foxkit asked as Raccoonkit came by her side.  
Silverfur chuckled and smiled.  
"Well, it was nice. The puddles of water on each side of our clan entrance didn't seem to change one bit."  
Silverfur meowed to Brambleheart, but Brambleheart picked up a mice and dropped it at Foxkit's paws.  
"Here, taste some Foxkit."  
Brambleheart meowed as Foxkit looked down at the mice. It looked just right for her to eat. She bent down and took a small bite from it. She licked her muzzle as if it were tasty.  
Then she started to eat until it was finished. Then she licked her muzzle again and grinned.  
"That was amazing!"  
Foxkit meowed and Silverfur chuckled.  
"When your an apprentice, your mentor will teach you how to catch prey one day."  
Silverfur meowed and licked the top of Foxkit's head.  
Then she turned around and bent over to get a thrush.  
She turned around again and lied down and started to eat it.  
Brambleheart got a vole and started to munch on it as well.  
Raccoonkit giggled and poked Foxkit with her paw.  
"When were apprentices, I am so going hunting with you!"  
Raccoonkit smiled and so did Foxkit. They both seemed pretty happy being with eachother, and they would help eachother in the bad times if needed. But Foxkit had a feeling she wouldn't stay in this clan forever. She wouldn't go to Creekclan, Runningclan, Snowclan or Stainclan! Or, she thought so anyway. Why was her future so bright anyway? Or, like Redspot had said, filled with darkness as well. But Dapplecoat said not all of it is bad! She had been through it, she even said. She would find out. Soon...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

It was a bright sunny day like before, three moons had passed since Adderstar holded a meeting about preparing an attack on Creekclan. But she was afraid that some cat would die the day it is on. The attack is in five days, she had to fight like a true warrior! But she wasn't even made an apprentice.  
That's when she quickly got up by herself, feeling a bit dizzy for how quick she stood, then she sat back down and rubbed her head with her paw.  
Then, she looked outside the nursery.  
Maybe today is her ceremony? It would also be Raccoonkit's ceremony as well.  
She wasn't so happy though as it seemed, that's when she got to her paws and walked out of the den.  
She couldn't see anything at first, because the sun was shining so brightly! But when she could see, it looked amazing! Cats coats were shining, and so was hers! Everyone seemed so happy. Adderstar and Ashfoot were at the top of the highrock, and it seemed so amazing to see everyone's pelt shined.  
Thats when Silverfur padded up to her.  
"Foxkit! Today is your ceremony! I better get you ready for it."  
Silverfur said as she started to wash Foxkit up.  
Foxkit was purring throughout the whole thing, it seemed as if Dapplecoat, Swiftflower, and Silverfur treated her like a daughter to them. Swiftflower took her in as her own kit, and treated her just the same as Raccoonkit and her other kits.  
When she was done getting washed, Silverfur smiled.  
"Look at you, your already ready for your ceremony."  
Silverfur meowed softly, but with happiness.  
Thats when Raccoonkit came outside the den.  
"Hey, Foxkit!"  
Raccoonkit smiled and Swiftflower followed Raccoonkit out of the den.  
"Hey, your not going anywhere looking like that!"  
Swiftflower said as she started to wash Raccoonkit.  
Silverfur chuckled and when Swiftflower was done washing Raccoonkit, both Foxkit and Raccoonkit both looked dazzling!  
"Aw, they look so cute."  
Swiftflower meowed and purred at the same time. Thats when they heard Adderstar yowl.  
"All cats that can catch there own vole, gather around the highrock for a clan meeting."  
Raccoonkit quickly smiled and ran into the clearing, but Foxkit wasn't so sure about it...  
Silverfur stood up and looked over to her, she waited for Foxkit to be at her side, then Foxkit walked over to Silverfurs side and they walked to the clearing again. Foxkit sat right beside Raccoonkit.  
Silverfur sat behind the two kits with Swiftflower, and then Brambleheart walked in and sat beside Silverfur.  
"Cats of Emberclan,"  
Adderstar began once again.  
"We have two new kits becoming apprentices. Raccoonkit, and Foxkit."  
Adderstar yowled as the cats made a line, which pointed directly to Raccoonkit and Foxkit.  
"Raccoonkit,"  
Adderstar meowed, and Raccoonkit started walking till she halted and looked up at Adderstar.  
"Raccoonkit, will you protect this clan with all your life? And help your clanmates in need?"  
Raccoonkit noded.  
"Yes."  
"Then by this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Raccoonpaw! And your mentor will be Mothfrost!"  
Cats started to chant her new name.  
"Raccoonpaw! Raccoonpaw!"  
Raccoonpaw walked back to where she was before, and then she sat down beside Foxkit again.  
"Foxkit,"  
Adderstar announced, and Foxkit couldn't get herself to get up. But then she felt a poke and looked behind her.  
"Go on."  
Silverfur meowed and Foxkit looked back in front of her.  
Then she got up, and looked at the highrock. It was not a very far walk. But then she looked up at the sky.  
/Blossomstorm had her apprentice ceremony as well. And if this is my only one, I will embrace it!/ Foxkit thought and then she closed her eyes and started to walk toward the highrock. Her tail was held up high, her chin and eyes were closed, and she looked amazing with the sun shining on her coat. Then she opened her eyes and saw Adderstar.  
"Foxkit, you are Blossomstorm's kit, and right now she sees you becoming an apprentice."  
Adderstar meowed, and it lit Foxkit with happiness.  
"Foxkit, will you protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Foxkit noded.  
"I will."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I, Adderstar, will give you your apprentice name! From this day forth until your warrior ceremony, you will be known as Foxpaw!"  
The cats started to chant her new name.  
"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"  
Adderstar smiled down at her.  
"Your mentor will be, Ashfoot. Just as your sisters mentor was."  
Ashfoor jumped down the highrock and standed in front of Foxpaw. Ashfoot bent down to touch noses with Foxpaw, and Foxpaw, touched the toms nose as well.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

The clan chanted once again.

Ashfoot and Foxpaw then broke apart and Ashfoot purred.  
"You'll turn out to be a great warrior."  
Ashfoot meowed to his new apprentice.  
Foxpaw smiled and purred as well. She wouldn't have expected to be the deputies apprentice!  
Foxpaw and Ashfoot walked over to Raccoonpaw, Silverfur, Brambleheart, and the tom Mothfrost.  
The cats began to spread apart and congrats the two new apprentices.  
When that was done, Ashfoot spoke.  
"Well then Foxpaw, we will start training right away. Follow me."  
The deputy said as he headed for the entrance to the camp. Foxpaw followed, leaving Silverfur and the rest.  
But Mothfrost went out with Raccoonpaw to, but they headed in different directions.  
"I am going to show you were the gathering are held. Since a gathering is soon, it would be better if you knew the place if you get picked to go there."  
Ashfoot meowed, and Foxpaw noded.  
She was happy to have such an amazing mentor. It seemed as if, the ceremony she had was like her mothers. And that's probably why Adderstar had said it the way he did to her. And not for Raccoonpaw.  
When they got to the gathering place, Ashfoot halted at the bushes that surrounded it.  
He waited for Foxpaw, and when she was at his side, he asked,  
"Are you ready?"  
Foxpaw noded and as soon as she did, Ashfoot looked in the direction of the bushes, and jumped in them.  
Foxpaw followed quickly after, and had no trouble getting in.  
When the apprentice came to the other side, she looked around. Amazed, at its beauty.  
Ashfoot purred.  
"It is an amazing place, hmm? We call this place 'Five Blossoms, as it as a blossom tree on every rock which every leader jumps onto. If the leader isn't present, the deputy will take charge."  
Ashfoot explained, and he looked over to a medium sized puddle beside the bushes.  
"Now, follow me."  
Ashfoot meowed as he jumped out of the bush wall. Foxpaw followed and the two quickly dashed off to a tree filled with moss.  
"Now, you see this? This is how our clan gets moss. The other clans have different ways most of the time, same with us, for them." Ashfoot explained as walked closer to it.  
"Now, watch closely."  
Ashfoot meowed as he unsheathed his claws. They were razor sharp! And pretty long...  
Foxpaw watched as he sliced throw the moss, and it easily came off. He pressed onto the moss, and juice came out of it. Then, rolled it up with his paws.  
"Now, you cant forget to press on it, because if we don't, the elders will complain that the juice is leaking out and going on there fur."  
Ashfoot explained, he paused and then continued.  
"And roll it up, to make it easier to carry."  
Ashfoot explained, and then sat down to watch Foxpaw do it.  
He watched carefully, Foxpaw could notice.  
Foxpaw unsheathed her claws the longest they could go, and sliced the piece of moss. And then, she sliced another. She rolled both of the moss up and bent over to pick it up. But she only picked up one.  
Ashfoot purred with amusement.  
"Very good! But if you want to pick up to, keep one close to your chin and the other at the top. Like this."  
Ashfoot meowed as he bent over and quickly picked up the two fresh moss they had sliced.  
"Now, lets take this back to the elders."  
Ashfoot mumbled, and he stood up, waiting for Foxpaw to pick up hers.  
Foxpaw bent down and picked up her moss. Ashfoot padded back to the camp with Foxpaw.  
While they were walking back, Ashfoot showed her the nearest places.  
Like a perfect place to hunt, or even a drinking area if you get thirsty hunting.  
When they got to camp, Ashfoot walked in to the entrance, and Foxpaw followed after. Once they were in the clearing, Ashfoot quickly padded over to the elder den, and Foxpaw followed.  
"I told ya before, it was the moss that was leaking!"  
Dapplecoat spat, and then saw two figures coming in through the elder den.  
"Why, look who it is! Foxpaw!"  
Foxpaw gave Dapplecoat her piece of moss, and Dapplecoat purred.  
"Thank you dear."  
Dapplecoat meowed, as Ashfoot gave the moss he was carrying, to Brokenears and Redspot.  
"Thank goodness! I couldn't possibly stand cuddling up beside someone who snores like kit!"  
Redspot meowed, and Brokenears yawned.  
"Hmm, what?"  
Redspot sighed.  
"Ugh, you always had bad hearing..."  
Redspot mumbled, and Ashfoot lead Foxpaw to the elder entrance.  
Foxpaw followed, and once they were seen in the clearing again, it seemed to be dusk.  
"Tomorrow, ill teach you a few hunting and fighting moves."  
Ashfoot meowed to her and padded over to Adderstar which was in his den.  
Foxpaw purred, and sawSilverfur quickly padding over to greet her.  
"How was it?"  
Silverfur meowed, and Foxpaw purred.  
"It was wonderful!"  
Silverfur chuckled.  
"Remember, you sleep in the apprentices den with Raccoonpaw tonight."  
Silverfur reminded her, and Foxpaw padded over to the apprentice den where Raccoonpaw seemed to be.  
When she got there, the sun was already drowning. It seemed like her life, had just began.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

"Hey Raccoonpaw!"  
Foxpaw meowed as she reached the apprentices den.  
"Hello! How was your training?"  
Raccoonpaw asked. Though, Foxpaw seemed a bit disappointed that she wasn't with Raccoonpaw during training.  
"It was alright."  
Foxpaw answered, and she could hear voices inside the apprentice den. Foxpaw and Raccoonpaw listened quietly.

"Yea, what about her?"

"I have heard rumors, that she is weak and reckless!"  
One of the apprentices spat in frustration.  
"Pfft! I'm surprised she was made an apprentice!"

Foxpaw was shocked. Were they talking about her?! If so,she wouldn't be so friendly to them. After all, they were gossiping about her.

"Isn't her name, Foxpaw? Well, I am surprised that Ashfoot is her mentor. The deputy shouldn't be training a weak and reckless brat!"

"Well, he should if she is weak and reckless!"

Foxpaw gasped. Why were they saying stuff about her that they didn't even know was true?! She had a successful future ahead of her! Even Redspot told her!

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying things like that to you! She is not weak and reckless!"

"Cinderpaw, I thought you were on our side!"

Foxpaw's heart lightened up as she heard the apprentice known, 'Cinderpaw', stand up for her. She didn't even know who she was, she was so thankful.

"What are you talking about? Were in the same clan! There are no sides unless you were in a different clan!"  
Cinderpaw spat with fury.  
Foxpaw smiled. She should really help her! But when she was about to go, Raccoonpaw jumped in front of her and whispered,  
"I will help her."  
Foxpaw noded and sat down. She watched carefully and listened closely.

"After all, you shouldn't be so hard on her Dustpaw! Her mother got killed in a battle six moons ago!"  
Cinderpaw growled and unsheathed her claws.  
That's when Raccoonpaw came in.  
"Exactly."  
The apprentices quickly looked up when they heard Raccoonpaw.  
"Oh, the other new apprentice."  
An other apprentice meowed.  
"So? Whats up with you Dustpaw and Thornpaw? I thought you knew better then to be rude to your own clanmates!"  
Thornpaw got up and stood one mouse-length away from Cinderpaws face.  
"Look, the truth hurts!"  
Thornpaw hissed.  
"Says the one who doesn't know the truth!"  
Cinderpaw spat back and clawed the side of his face.  
"If your betraying a clanmate, then I don't see why I cant!"  
Cinderpaw spat again and her claws were ready to attack.  
Foxpaw was shocked. She had a feeling that this 'Cinderpaw' would be her new best friend.  
That's when Dustpaw quickly got up and sprang into the air, but before he could pounce at Cinderpaw, Foxpaw dashed into the scene, she pounced onto Dustpaw and pinned him.  
"Ugh! Get off of me!"  
Dustpaw struggled, and Foxpaw smirked and laughed.  
"I thought I was WEAK and RECKLESS!"  
Foxpaw spat in his face.  
"I think your weak and reckless actually if you cant handle a new apprentice!"  
Foxpaw spat in his face again with laughter. Then she looked over to Cinderpaw and got off of Dustpaw.  
"Thank you for standing up for me."  
Foxpaw dipped her head.  
"Anytime. And thank you!"  
Cinderpaw meowed with a smile.  
Thornpaw finally got up, and so did Dustpaw.  
Raccoonpaw unsheathed her claws, but then heard Cinderpaw speak.  
"If you so think of saying things like that to Foxpaw, I WILL report to Adderstar! You hear me?"  
Cinderpaw spat, and Thornpaw walked to the very end of the apprentice den with Dustpaw following him.  
Cinderpaw chuckled.  
"Since I am the leaders daughter, they wont dare to mess with me!"  
Cinderpaw meowed and sat down.  
"By the way, it is very nice to meet you both."  
Cinderpaw dipped her head.  
Foxpaw smiled and giggled. "No need to bow!" Foxpaw joked, and Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw chuckled.  
"Here, I already made a bedding for you two."  
Cinderpaw meowed as she pointed her nose to the two moss on the other side.  
Raccoonpaw and Foxpaw smiled.  
"Thank you so much!"  
Raccoonpaw and both Foxpaw said together, and they all chuckled again.  
"I wasn't even expecting this, since I really didn't know you."  
Foxpaw admitted, but Cinderpaw smiled.  
"Well, its the least I could do for the two new apprentices!"  
Cinderpaw meowed and then went to pad over to her bedding.  
Foxpaw was very disappointed to see Cinderpaws bedding on the opposite side.  
"Don't worry, I am still here."  
Cinderpaw meowed and chuckled once more.  
"I stay up late, so I can guard you more from those stupid, idiotic, bullies!"  
Cinderpaw hissed in frustration again, then she just shoke her head.  
"Now, you two get some sleep. You have a whole lot of training tomorrow!"  
Cinderpaw meowed, and Foxpaw noded. Raccoonpaw followed right after her and they both curled up in there bedding. Wow, was today full of surprises! This was the least she had expecting, Cinderpaw stood up for her, and Cinderpaw didn't even know her! Some foolish bullies that heard some rumors and thought it was to be true, but beside that, she had a blast! Blossomstorm was watching, and she knew that she would help her through her troubles. She just hoped that the darkness wouldn't go to far...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7~

"Hey, hey Foxpaw! Wake up!"  
Foxpaw slowly opened her eyes to see Cinderpaw poking her. And saw Raccoonpaw beside her.  
"Is she up yet?"  
Raccoonpaw asked, and Foxpaw slowly got up, she stretched and yawned.  
"There! See? Now she is fully awake!"  
Cinderpaw smiled and chuckled. Foxpaw smiled, but she looked half-dead.  
"I'll go get us some fresh-kill!"  
Raccoonpaw meowed as she turned around and dashed to the fresh-kill pile. Cinderpaw and Foxpaw watched, her go, and Cinderpaw looked back at Foxpaw.  
"By the way, I am very sorry you had to hear that last night. If only I just-"  
But Foxpaw raised her paw, and then put it down when she stopped talking.  
"Cinderpaw, you have done so much already. No need to apologize."  
Foxpaw meowed, and Cinderpaw smiled.  
"Well, it would be better for you to know actually, I mean... Then that would be hiding things from you. And you should deserve to know who is talking about you!"  
Cinderpaw meowed, and she already lit Foxpaw's heart once more. There was no more she possibly needed to do for her.  
"I am back!"  
Raccoonpaw mumbled as she brought two voles, and one squirrel.  
Cinderpaw dipped her head in thanks and bent to take a vole. Raccoonpaw bent to take the vole as well, which left Foxpaw with the squirrel. She felt bad that the others had so little.  
"Would you like to share the squirrel with me?" Foxpaw meowed when they all lied down.  
Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw looked up.  
Raccoonpaw smiled and noded, but Cinderpaw shoke her head.  
"No thanks, you guys can dig in."  
Cinderpaw smiled with a little giggle coming out.  
Raccoonpaw started to eat the squirrel, and so did Foxpaw. When Raccoonpaw and Foxpaw were done, there bellies were full.  
Raccoonpaw didn't touch her other vole though, which meant that Cinderpaw could have it! Foxpaw stood up and picked up the vole that was not eaten. Then she dropped it at Cinderpaw's paws.  
"Here, this will make you full."  
Foxpaw meowed and Cinderpaw purred.  
"Thank you very much."  
Cinderpaw meowed, and then she bent her head to eat the other vole. It would full her up for sure! When Cinderpaw was done, she stood up and licked her muzzle just like Raccoonpaw and Foxpaw did.  
But then, someone called Foxpaw...  
"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"  
Foxpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Cinderpaw peaked there heads out of the den, it was Ashfoot. Foxpaw quickly jumped to stand in front of Ashfoot.  
"Oh, I am very sorry Ashfoot. Am I late? Did I keep you worrying? Did I-"  
Ashfoot chuckled.  
"Just like your sister alright!"  
Ashfoot meowed and giggled.  
"Down worry about it! Your not late and you didn't keep me worried!"  
Foxpaw sighed in relief and actually realized she was worried herself. She chuckled, and so did Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw.  
"Come on now, were going to practice your hunting skills!"  
Ashfoot meowed as padded toward to the camp entrance. Foxpaw followed after him.  
Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw watched her go out of the camp, and they saw her leave into the forest of the unknown.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8~

"Now, remember, keep your tail close to the ground, but not on it, it will scare away the prey when it hears your tail swishing up the leaves. But, remember what I told you at the last part."  
Ashfoot explained, as he demonstrated to crouch. Foxpaw looked at him, she crouched. Lifting her tail in a perfect aim, and she crawled forward. She flattened her ears, and put one paw in front of the other, slowly, and gently. Ashfoot purred with amusement.  
"Very good!"  
Foxpaw smiled and heard a 'chirp' sound. She looked over to see a robin, looking for food.  
Foxpaw stalked toward it. Ashfoot watched closely and silently. Though, she possibly wont get it. She has practiced stalking for about thirty minutes! But she had a feeling that she would catch it without it flying away.  
Foxpaw kept putting one paw in front of the other, slowly, and gently. When she was close to the bird, she purposely made a sound and the robin looked up. She was told, if you made a sound before pouncing on it, you had a chance to get it since it was hesitating and staying still to see where the sound came from. And in those three seconds, she pounced quickly and pounced on the bird. She hooked one claw onto its tail and pinned it. She bit the robin's throat and smiled with satisfaction. That's when the robin went limp.  
Ashfoot quickly padded over to Foxpaw, and looked down to the see she, had successfully caught the robin.  
"Very well done!"  
Ashfoot purred in amazement, while Foxpaw purred with happiness.  
"Not a lot of apprentices catch prey the first day they go hunting."  
Ashfoot meowed.  
"Well, I did get little experience."  
Foxpaw pointed out. Like from the moss they had sliced the day before.  
Ashfoot noded. "Still, that was very good Foxpaw!"  
Foxpaw smiled and purred, then, Ashfoot stepped closer to her.  
"By the way, Foxpaw, I heard some shouting in the apprentice den last night, what happened?"  
Ashfoot asked, and as soon as she heard the sentence finish, her head dropped. But she, told the truth completely.  
"Ashfoot, these two apprentices Dustpaw and Thornpaw were, bothering me last night... They were saying bad things about me behind my back, and then Cinderpaw stood up for me when she didn't even know me. And... Cinderpaw did claw the side of Thornpaws face, but that was because she was only defending! Dustpaw was about to attack her until I pinned him to the ground. I was only trying to help Cinderpaw, Ashfoot..."  
Foxpaw meowed with her voice filled with sadness, she looked up, to expect Ashfoot mad at her, but he didn't seem to show a bit of anger at her at all.  
"I don't blame this on you, Foxpaw. Nor Cinderpaw. But I do blame it on Thornpaw and Dustpaw. They shouldn't be talking about that behind clanmates backs. But, Cinderpaw did have a good reason why to claw Thornpaw, but she should have held it."  
Ashfoot meowed, but then he shoke his head slowly.  
"Ugh, those two always make trouble."  
Ashfoot sighed and mumbled to himself, but Foxpaw didn't want to go to far into drama, she quickly changed the subject.  
"May we continue?"  
Foxpaw asked, hope filled her heart.  
"Of course."  
Ashfoot replied.  
For the whole day, they were practicing stalking and what not. They caught a few more things then just a robin. They caught two voles and a thrush.  
Foxpaw carried the two voles while Ashfoot carried the robin and thrush. But Ashfoot didn't catch it, he let it all up to Foxpaw!  
When they got back to camp, Silverfur was waiting with Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw, Brambleheart, and Mothfrost.  
"Foxpaw!"  
The apprentices shouted together, and they chuckled.  
Foxpaw chuckled and then heard a mumble from Ashfoot.  
"Take that to the fresh-kill pile, Ill talk about what happened today at training with them."  
Ashfoot mumbled, and Foxpaw quickly padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and dropped the two voles. Then she went back to pick up the rest.  
Ashfoot dropped his thrush and robin.  
"Yes, she indeed caught all this."  
Ashfoot meowed, and Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw dropped there jaws in surprise.  
Silverfurs eyes gleamed with surprise as well, and so did Bramblehearts and Mothfrosts.  
Foxpaw then picked up the thrush and padded back to the fresh-kill pile. She dropped it on the pile again and started padding back.  
"Wow! An apprentice catching this all on her first time!"  
Mothfrost meowed, and Silverfur purred with amazement.  
"Just like you Silverfur, you caught so much as well."  
Ashfoot meowed, and Foxpaw finally made it back and didn't bother walking back to the fresh-kill pile, this would be hers.  
Silverfur purred when she saw Foxpaw came.  
"I heard you caught all this!"  
Silverfur said she kept purring loudly.  
"Yes!"  
Foxpaw meowed, and Silverfur licked the top of her head.  
Foxpaw smiled and Brambleheart purred as well.  
"I am so very proud. Blossomstorm is to."  
Brambleheart meowed, and Foxpaw was happy as ever.  
/Yes, I know she is.../ Foxpaw thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9~

Foxpaw woke up to another shiny day. Though, this was the day they were to attack Creekclan. Days had passed since she had caught prey on her first hunt.  
Foxpaw stretched her legs and yawned. Then, she looked out the den to see Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw. But they seemed to be with someone else...  
Foxpaw padded over, and when she was there, the apprentice her friends were with was... Amazing...  
Foxpaw's eyes shined as she saw the tom, then Cinderpaw looked over and the rest of them did to.  
"Oh, hey Foxpaw!"  
Cinderpaw meowed, but Foxpaw didn't even focus on her. Her gaze was at the tom, and she blushed slightly.  
"Hello, Foxpaw!"  
The tom meowed, and Foxpaw smiled. She never... Fell for someone before...  
"Hello..."  
Foxpaw meowed, and she sat down beside them, and they formed a circle.  
"Oh, yes. This is Redpaw."  
Cinderpaw meowed, and then all of a sudden, she heard a stomach growl. Redpaw, Cinderpaw, and Foxpaw quickly looked at Raccoonpaw.  
Raccoonpaw grinned nervously.  
"Haha. Looks like I uh, am hungry..."  
Raccoonpaw meowed and got up.  
"I'm going to get some fresh-kill."  
Raccoonpaw stood up, and started walking but then Cinderpaw meowed,  
"Ill come to."  
Raccoonpaw and both Cinderpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Redpaw and Foxpaw watched them go, and looked back at eachother. Which left them, alone.  
"So, Foxpaw..."  
Foxpaw heard Redpaw mew, and she quickly perked her ears.  
"May I say that, you look quite... Amazing..."  
Foxpaw's blushed brightened, and her heart filled with love. It was like love at first sight!  
"Oh! Thank you..."  
Foxpaw smiled, and saw Redpaw stand up and padded over to her. He sat down beside her, and he purred.  
Foxpaw looked up at him and smiled. She noticed a blush on his cheeks, but then when she felt there fur touch she chuckled and went closer. She liked his warm fur, and she felt safe beside him. Its like a bond she never really experienced before, it was love... She thought it would never hit her, but his personality and his gentle mew, she felt already in love with him. That's when Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw came back with two squirrels.  
"Each of us share one! With two."  
Cinderpaw meowed after she dropped the squirrel, and Raccoonpaw dropped her squirrel as well.  
"Foxpaw!"  
Redpaw quickly meowed and stood up very quickly, getting un-attached with touching Foxpaw's fur.  
"Would you like to uh, share with me...?"  
Redpaw mewed shyly, his blush seemed to be brighter, and Foxpaw stood up as well and noded.  
Redpaw picked up the nearest squirrel and bent his head down and dropped it at Foxpaw's paws.  
"You may have the first bite."  
Redpaw offered. She couldn't help letting a purr come out of her throat, and she lied down and began to eat. After a few seconds, Redpaw joined in eating the same squirrel as her, and Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw, shared there squirrel.  
Redpaw went closer to her, and there fur attached once again. If Foxpaw had lost him, she would feel lost in depression. She barely knew him, but he just seemed so... Perfect. His gentle mew, and he seemed so polite. Foxpaw felt so safe by him you couldn't even imagine how much she loved him already. All that was running in her head was everything about him. Her heart filled with so much love, and her eyes showed that she loved him so much as it is. He was an amazing tom, and no one could change her mind about it.  
When they were done there meal, voices came from the clearing.  
"Cinderpaw!"  
The apprentices raised there head to see a brown tom with dark brown ear tips, pink inner ears, and seemed very tall. His yellow golden eyes shined brightly as the sun.  
"Oh, sorry Sunstrike!"  
Cinderpaw meowed and quickly got up. Raccoonpaw did as well.  
"Me and Cinderpaw and going training together!"  
Raccoonpaw purred, and Foxpaw felt sort of relived. She wanted to be alone with Redpaw at the moment anyway.  
"Ill see you soon!"  
Raccoonpaw shouted as she dashed off to the camp entrance. Mothfrost, Sunstrike, and Cinderpaw were waiting there. And they all disappeared into the forest.  
Foxpaw stared back at Redpaw. Her eyes filled with amazement.  
He had a pure white shiny pelt, and his tail, paws, and ears seemed red. Even his inner ears were red! And his red paw markings ended to his elbows.  
Redpaw looked back at Foxpaw and grinned.  
That's when Redpaw had an idea...  
"Hey, why don't you come training with me and my mentor, Fernflight? And your mentor, Ashfoot, of course."  
Foxpaw's heart lightened, and filled with so much happiness. She accepted and the two apprentices quickly went to go find there mentors, this would be Foxpaw's brilliant time as an apprentice.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~

Foxpaw ducked down so she could successfully dodge Ashfoot. She looked quickly behind her to see him, running at her. When he pounced, she ran and slide underneath him. And she looked behind her and quickly pinned Ashfoot down.  
"Very good!"  
Ashfoot meowed, while Redpaw and Fernflight stared in amazement.  
"Now, I want to see you your attacks are."  
Ashfoot meowed as Foxpaw got off of him, and he standed back up.  
Ashfoot stood in a ready position. Watching Foxpaw's every move. Foxpaw stepped closer slowly, not trying to alert him. Then when she had the chance, she ran very quickly at him and he jumped up in the air, when he was in the air she quickly turned around and jumped in it as well, and then she dug her claws in his stomach and raked them. Though, she didn't want to hurt him, so she didn't put her full claws in. When they landed, Ashfoot purred in surprise.  
"I didn't expect that."  
Foxpaw's heart lit up. Its like she was already a warrior, but she wasn't a warrior. Not yet.  
"Now, we should practice all day till dusk. That's when you should rest, but we will be confronting Creekclan."  
Ashfoot meowed, and Foxpaw's heart tensed. She would kill the cat that had killed her mother, she planned to anyway.  
"Now, why don't we do a little spar, hmm? But with teams."  
Ashfoot meowed and Foxpaw smiled. She wanted to be with Redpaw, and in this spar she would act like she was in a real fight. When she looked at Redpaw, his eyes showed the same.  
"Alright."  
Foxpaw meowed, and saw Ashfoot and Fernflight go beside each other, Foxpaw went close to Redpaw to, but kept there distance just like there mentors did.  
When Ashfoot flicked his tail, Foxpaw ran in a circle around the two warriors, and attacked the nearest one which was Fernflight. While she was still running in a circle, she quickly pounced at Fernflight's side and bowled her over. They kept clawing each other, and eventually Foxpaw got pinned. When Fernflight was about to bite her, Redpaw bowled Fernflight off of Foxpaw, and Foxpaw quickly got up and saw Ashfoot in the air. He quickly came down and bashed Foxpaw's side. Her back hit the tree and she gritted her teeth in pain. She forced herself not to yowl, but the yowl from her throat escaped and Redpaw quickly perked his ears. He ran to her and went to her side for support.  
"Foxpaw, are you ok?"  
Foxpaw noded and purred. He came so quick! Redpaw licked the top of her head and smiled. Foxpaw widen her eyes with amazement.  
/Just like Silverfur..."  
Foxpaw thought and then looked up to see Ashfoot walking closer with Fernflight. She grinned with happiness and Ashfoot smiled.  
"Alright, shall we continue?"  
"Yes!"  
Foxpaw quickly answered Ashfoot's question.

It was already getting dark back at camp, and Foxpaw had a very good rest. She learned very much today and was ready for the attack on Creekclan.  
"Hmm... I don't think she'll live to be honest with you, Redpaw..."  
Foxpaw sighed as she heard Dustpaw from inside the den. Redpaw was there, and he was getting angry quickly.  
"Have you seen her moves today?! She was amazing! Better then you two combined."  
Redpaw growled at Thornpaw and Dustpaw, and Foxpaw sat down on the entrance of the apprentice den. She had to be strong, but she couldn't help but maybe tearing up.  
"Look, she's just... Different..."  
Thornpaw meowed, but Redpaw gritted his teeth in anger.  
"Everyone is, stupid!"  
Redpaw hissed and slashed a claw at him. Redpaw padded out of the apprentices den to see Foxpaw's face in her paws.  
"Hey Foxpaw, whats-"  
But then he heard, tears. Redpaw was shocked and his eyes showed that he was very angered.  
"No, no, no! Don't cry!"  
Redpaw lied down beside her and licked her two times.  
That's when Silverfur, Brambleheart, Ashfoot, Raccoonpaw, Cinderpaw, Fernflight, and Mothfrost padded over in a group.  
"Foxpaw, its time to-"  
Ashfoot began, but then he heard tears. And as soon as Silverfur heard them she dashed toward her and nudged her head.  
"Foxpaw, whats wrong?!"  
Silverfur asked but Foxpaw didn't answer.  
"Please , Foxpaw! Please, tell me what's wrong!"  
Foxpaw still kept on crying, but after a moment she lifted her head up and showed tears streaming down her face.  
"Its Dustpaw and Thornpaw! There bullying me..."  
Foxpaw managed to say and Redpaw flashed with anger. He quickly stood up and marched inside the den. Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw ran in there as well, so did Ashfoot, Mothfrost, and Fernflight.  
Brambleheart quickly went beside her as well.  
"Foxpaw, don't worry. I'll deal with them myself! I hope they get hurt bad in this battle, because I'll clean them up."  
Brambleheart meowed, and Foxpaw chuckled. Silverfur looked over to her father.  
"Do it again!"  
Silverfur meowed and Brambleheart smiled and licked the top of her head.  
But then, they saw Ashfoot dash out of the den, and into the leader den. Moments later, Adderstar was out, and they padding toward the apprentice den. Adderstar looked down at her, and his ears flattened. Foxpaw could tell he felt bad, and he nudged her muzzle softly before padding into the apprentices den.  
Inside the den...  
"As a punishment, you will not tend to another gathering for three moons. And now, you will clean the elders moss daily until I say so."  
Adderstar meowed and the two apprentices looked rather disgusted and angry, but a hint of sadness showed in there faces...

Adderstar padded out of the apprentices den, with Ashfoot, Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw, Mothfrost, Fernflight, and the last one was Redpaw. Foxpaw was standing now, and her face looked fine. Redpaw ran over to Foxpaw's side, and he put his head under her chin.  
"Are you ok?"  
Redpaw asked and Foxpaw noded. Happiness returned to her once again, and then after, they started lining up to go to the land were they have lost. Foxpaw was worried, but didn't want to show it. That's when they started walking into the forest. Every cat in a neat line. Foxpaw was walking, and Redpaw was walking beside her and meowed,  
"Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll be here. I wont let anyone, hurt you. Ever."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~

Emberclan lined up, neatly. It went to the highest rank, to the lowest. Foxpaw, Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw, Redpaw, and the other apprentices. That's when Creekclan swam in the water to get to the other side. Spottedstar was the first one out of the water, and she confronted the Emberclan leader, Adderstar.  
"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite leader. How are you my friend?" Spottedstar chuckled as she faced him.  
"No more jokes, Spottedstar. We have came here to see if you have given up which was our land! Or, do you wish to fight for a land that has no meaning to you?"  
Adderstar meowed, and Foxpaw knew that Spottedstar was searching for words, that's when she spoke.  
"Adderstar, that spot of land has so much prey. My clan is running low on fresh-kill, and you already have a forest full of it. We-"  
But Adderstar growled loudly to which Spottedstar reacted surprised to that, and then he mewed,  
"You have the river, plenty of fish still lurk in the depths of the water!"  
Adderstar hissed, and his claws unsheathed.  
"But, your so worried about leaf-bare... I have you know, that your territory has a huge spot for prey! The only reason you want more, is for your greedy needs! All you want is more fresh-kill, I bet your pile is filled with it!"  
Adderstar spat at her, and you could tell that in Spottedstars eyes, that the words Adderstar were saying, were true. But Spottedstar glared at him, she unsheathed her claws and gritted her teeth in anger.  
"Well then, if a battle is what you wish for, you'll get it!" Spottedstar spat and yowled for her clan to attack. As soon as Foxpaw saw Creekclan moving forward, so did Emberclan. Adderstar targeted for Spottedstar first, and Foxpaw eyed a Creekclan warrior. She was strong and brave, she could take it on! But it looked... Familiar... It wasn't the one who killed Blossomstorm, it was one of the warriors who distracted Silverfur and Brambleheart so the cat who had killed Blossomstorm, sneaked off! Foxpaw's claws unsheathed and tensed. She just wanted to dig her claws so deep into the warrior, that he will die. And that's exactly what she was going to do. Kill him.  
Foxpaw pounced at the tom, biting his chest and sinking her teeth deeply into it. The Creekclan warrior bashed her into a tree and she yowled in pain. As soon as she hit the tree, her teeth lost its grip on the warriors chest, and then she noticed she was pinned to the tree. The tom chuckled.  
"I know you, you were the kit that was being born by Blossomstorm in a battle with us six moons ago. But don't worry, your future will be just like hers!"  
The tom raised his paw which was unsheathed, and Foxpaw closed her eyes and gritted her teeth being prepared for lots of pain. But then, she felt the weight get dragged off her, and she opened her eyes to see Redpaw and Cinderpaw pinning down the warrior, slicing fur off of it. Redpaw nodded to her, and Foxpaw nodded back. She looked around, finding anyone that might be needing help. That's when she saw Raccoonpaw, battling two Creekclan apprentices by herself! Foxpaw dashed into battle and bashed one of the apprentices side with her head, she made it trip and she pinned it to the ground. She sunk her teeth into its neck and wouldn't dare to let go. Then her claws dug deeply into its side, and she heard a yowl of pain come from the apprentice. She didn't dare to let go, but then she realized it had its beating and she let go. It quickly fled out of reach from her eye site. Raccoonpaw made the other apprentice flee and Foxpaw nodded to her, and she went on Raccoonpaw's side, searching for anyone that needed help.  
When she was searching, she saw Brambleheart getting attacked.  
Foxpaw widen her eyes with horror to see her father bleeding heavily.  
"Father, no!"  
Foxpaw screamed as she ran at the warrior. She bowled him over and Raccoonpaw helped her while Silverfur was with Brambleheart.  
Foxpaw sunk her teeth in the warriors neck, and Raccoonpaw bit the warriors hind leg. Foxpaw started to claw the cats side with one paw, while sinking her teeth deeper and deeper. Then, she finally pinned it and slashed its face with her paw. That's when Raccoonpaw came over and bit where Foxpaw was biting before. Foxpaw kept slashing the warrior across his face until a very loud yowl came from it, but then it cut short. Had she killed it? Had she and Raccoonpaw killed it?! That's when Foxpaw and Raccoonpaw got off of the warrior, to see it making a pool of blood. This was another one that distracted Silverfur and Brambleheart. Foxpaw licked her muzzle, which blood was on it.  
"That's what happens when you mess with my family."  
Foxpaw meowed, as she slowly watched the warrior die, she saw that it needed one more blow, and that's what she would do. She dug her claws deeply to its stomach and raked them down, she heard a yowl once more and then, that's when it cut short again. She got off once again and saw that's its eyes turned dull. It was dead.  
"Greyclaw, Greyclaw!"  
She heard Spottedstar yowl as she saw what was known, 'Greyclaw' killed from both Foxpaw and Raccoonpaw. Spottedsatrs eyes showed with such fury. Though, this warrior should have known better then to attack her clanmates. Foxpaw smirked, and chuckled. Raccoonpaw looked at her, confused. Foxpaw never felt so alive! She loved attacking cats, her claws itched to dig them into yet another pelt. That's when she looked to her right, the tom she battled before, stared in shock, his eyes showed so much anger.  
"That's it!"  
She heard it growl and ran at her, but then she heard yet another tom screech.  
"No, Troutfang don't!"  
The warrior that said that went in front of Troutfang. This cat looked... VERY familiar... It was the one who killed Blossomstorm!  
"But, Darkfoot!"  
Troutfang meowed, but then Darkfoot raised his tail for Troutfang to be silenced.  
"As your deputy, I say no!"  
Darkfoot meowed, and turned around to face the two apprentices. Foxpaw's heart lit up. Did this murderer really wanted to apologize to her? But then fury was burning in his eyes.  
"This, this is my job!"  
Darkfoot hissed, and the deputy flicked his tail at Raccoonpaw for Troutfang to attack her instead. Foxpaw hissed, but then Cinderpaw went to Raccoonpaws side, and then she felt fur touch her side. It was, familiar. She knew exactly who this was, warm fur, gentle mew. /Redpaw!/ Foxpaw thought and she looked over to see the apprentice at her side and then he meowed,  
"Like I said, I wouldn't let anything hurt you!"  
Redpaw growled and lunged at the Creekclan deputy. But Foxpaw stepped in front of him.  
"No. I must do this."  
Foxpaw meowed at last as she looked at the Creekclan deputy. Darkfoot.  
"But, Foxpaw!"  
"Redpaw, trust me. Just go help Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw."  
Foxpaw meowed, and Redpaw nodded very slowly. Foxpaw kept staring at the deputy, and then, she was alone with the deputy.  
"Brave words, for a cat who is much weaker then she looks."  
Darkfoot smirked, but Foxpaw held her ground.  
"You want revenge, hmm? Well so do I, you have killed Greyclaw! And now, I'll make you join Blossomstorm!"  
Foxpaw saw the deputy ran at her. She, she felt alive. She was strong, very strong. She closed her eyes, while she knew Darkfoot was running at him.  
/Starclan, give me the strength to fight this warrior./ Foxpaw thought and opened her eyes, the deputy was still running at her, and all of a sudden... She bursted! She ran full speed at the deputy. And clung to his side, Foxpaw dug her claws very deeply into the deputies pelt, and she sunk her teeth into his side. He struggled to get her off, then she saw the he was about to bash her into a tree. She climbed up the deputy and jumped off, the deputy had bumped itself to a tree! Foxpaw then pounced at him again, and she bit his ear. Tugging at it, then she used her claws to help her, and she dug her claws into his ear. That's when she sliced it off, and the ear was hanging from her jaws. The deputy glared at her, then, Foxpaw spit out his ear and looked at him again. He was no match for her! Or so she thought, that's when Darkfoot put all his strength into the attack, and she felt sharp long teeth dig into her neck. He was trying to reach for her windpipe! She struggled hopelessly. But then, the weight got drifted off of her and saw Brambleheart pinning the warrior. That's when he bit the toms neck deeply, and then, he tugged at the deputies fur, and then, a whole loath of fur flew into the air, and blood followed it. Brambleheart kept tugging out fur, and Foxpaw dashed to Bramblehearts side and dug her claws into the deputies other ear, and then, she sliced it off and a loud yowl came from the deputy. Foxpaw got off of the deputy and so did Brambleheart. Darkfoot choked up huge amounts of blood, and Brambleheart glared at the deputy.  
"Darkfoot, that's a lesson you will never forget. And it will be remembered of how you died. Farewell, brother."  
Brambleheart meowed, and Foxpaw froze in surprise.  
"Brother?!"  
But Brambleheart didn't answer, and Darkfoot fell onto the ground, his eyes went dull. He was dead.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~

"He's your what?!"  
Foxpaw mewed in such disbelief. How could that cat be her uncle?  
But that's when a loud screech came from the Creekclan leader.  
"Darkfoot!"  
Spottedstar screamed and ran to her deputy. Foxpaw growled when she came near. /Taking one life wouldn't be so bad.../ Foxpaw smirked, but just when she was about to pounce, Ashfoot stepped in front of her. Along, with Adderstar.  
"Last chance Spottedstar, do you surrender, or, do you still want to fight?"  
Spottedstar was lied down beside her deputy. Then she got up slowly, when she turned around fury blazed in her eyes. Foxpaw widen her eyes. /Ok, maybe I couldn't take on a leader!/ Foxpaw thought to herself, as Spottedstar walked closer.  
"Your apprentice right here as killed already two of my cats! And you want me to back down? Pfft!" Spottedstar spat and then glared at Foxpaw. Foxpaw's claws tensed and she was ready to pounce, until she realized that she should hold her ground. When it was silent, Foxpaw spoke.  
"May I remind you that Darkfoot has killed Blossomstorm six moons ago, that cat was precious to me. Its only normal that I want revenge! I think you would to." Foxpaw spat at the leader, and Spottedstar froze. Foxpaw knew she wouldn't be expecting that, but that's what you get for a leader that's clueless...  
"So, if you want to fight, fight me. You have no idea how strong I am..."  
Foxpaw challenged, and the Creekclan leader chuckled.  
"You? An apprentice taking on a leader? Alright... If that's what you request..."  
Spottedstar smirked and unsheathed her claws, and Foxpaw tensed her claws. She always kept them unsheathed in a battle.  
Brambleheart was going to pounce, but Foxpaw flicked her tail, and Brambleheart flattened his ears.  
That's when Spottedstar pounced at Foxpaw, the Creekclan leader pinned Foxpaw down. Foxpaw clung her claws onto the leader's chest and pushed her off with her hind legs. So, when she was pushed off, Foxpaw's claws still clung, which when they fell onto the ground, Foxpaw pinned her. Foxpaw raked her claws down the leaders chest, and bit her neck sinking her teeth into it. She moved her legs to avoid getting pushed off. Her whole clan watched, and so did Creekclan. She was surprised that they weren't battling, just watching. If Foxpaw defeats Spottedstar in front of her clan and the other, news will be spreading quickly. But Foxpaw wasn't doing it for the fame, just protecting her clan. Foxpaw targeted for the leaders ear, and she let go of the leaders chest and tugged at her ear. But then, Spottedstar slashed Foxpaw's face. Foxpaw's grip on everything quickly let go. Then, still in the air, Spottedstar jumped at her in mid-air and threw her strongly to the ground. Foxpaw gritted her teeth in pain, and looked up at Spottedstar coming down at her. Foxpaw rolled out of the way, and when Spottedstar landed, Foxpaw clung herself to the leaders side. She bit her fur, sinking her teeth into it and pulled strongly. Then, her fur flew off of Spottedstar along with some blood. Foxpaw then slashed the wound she had made and Spottedstar yowled in pain. Foxpaw then un-clung her claws and faced the Creekclan leader. Foxpaw licked her muzzle and stared at the leader. That's when she saw Spottedstar running at her with full speed, and she bit onto the apprentices neck tightly, pinning her down. She was sinking her teeth in Foxpaw's neck, and Foxpaw looked at her chest.  
/If I do another blow on her chest, it will become her weak spot!/  
Foxpaw thought and then she dug her claws into the wound she made earlier. And then, she stretched the wound her claws, and the leader quickly lost her grip on everything and widen her eyes in shock. She yowled with pain but Foxpaw kept stretching it and stretching it. Until, she bit her chest wound sinking her teeth in, and clawing the leaders stomach with her hind-legs. Spottedstar yowled, but it was cut short. Foxpaw quickly wiggled free and then faced Spottedstar. /Did I... Make her lose a life...?/ Foxpaw thought and stared at the leader till she fell to the ground. Troutfang ran over to Spottedstar and went to put her on his back. That's when the Creekclan warriors, retreated back to there home. The land belonged to Emberclan once again! Redpaw quickly went to Foxpaw's side.  
"Foxpaw, are you ok?"  
Foxpaw nodded. She felt so alive and great! That's when she looked over to see Brambleheart and Silverfur come. Silverfur purred.  
"You and Brambleheart avenged Blossomstorm."  
Silverfur told Foxpaw, and Foxpaw's heart filled with happiness! She avenged her mother! After so long of desiring to kill the cat that killed her mother, she did it! But, what will happen to Brambleheart and Silverfur? About if they get hurt to? But then she paid attention. And felt the warm fur touch hers once again.  
"Redpaw, are you ok?"  
She asked and saw him nod.  
"Yea, I'm fine, maybe a little slash or two, but I'm good."  
Redpaw meowed, and Ashfoot padded over to her.  
"You were fighting like a warrior Foxpaw, you were wonderful."  
Foxpaw purred with amazement, and then Adderstar yowled to get his clan together. This land was there's, and there was nothing to worry about anymore. Her clanmates went to go in a line. And once they started walking, Foxpaw smiled.  
/That was for you mom. I hope you like it./


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~

The clan finally made it to the camp. The cats all went to there den. Besides, Foxpaw. Foxpaw was sitting outside the apprentice den entrance. Then she went in when Redpaw did. When Foxpaw padded in with Redpaw, Cinderpaw shouted,  
"Foxpaw that was amazing!" But Dustpaw and Thornpaw didn't say a word. They just sat in there moss bedding and looked at what was going on. Foxpaw looked over to them and grinned.  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
Foxpaw teased them and Dustpaw hissed.  
"So what? Any apprentice can do that!"  
Dustpaw spat at her, and Thornpaw stayed silent.  
"Oh really? The one that got beaten by a Creekclan apprentice in the matter of two seconds." Foxpaw laughed her head off. Raccoonpaw couldn't hold in her laughter either. So they both rolled on the floor laughing.  
"That's funny!"  
Raccoonpaw mewed, but Dustpaw didn't look so pleased. Though, his eyes showed that it was true. This apprentice obviously was clueless! But, Dustpaw didn't want to admit that Foxpaw was right. So he shook his head and padded back over to Thornpaw. Dustpaw didn't say a word after that, and Thornpaw didn't either. Foxpaw then sat up with Raccoonpaw and they both chuckled. That's when Foxpaw yawned.  
"Well, I am going to sleep. It has been quite a day."  
Foxpaw meowed, and she padded over to her moss bedding. It was soft and comfy, but not as good as Redpaw's fur! When she lied down, Redpaw padded over to her and lied down with her. There fur touch once more, and Foxpaw purred. Raccoonpaw went to her moss which was beside Foxpaw's. Foxpaw purred at the thought that he was sleeping with her tonight. And not at his bedding. Foxpaw lied her head between her paws, and closed her eyes. Drifting into a long, deep sleep.

There was trees, covering the forest. Tall trees as almost as high as a mountain. This place didn't look so familiar at all to Foxpaw! This wasn't even her territory, or any of the clans territory! Though Foxpaw stayed alert, and watched her surroundings. The moon shone brightly, and it was a full moon as well. That's when there was a sound on the trees, and Foxpaw quickly turned in the direction, to see something climbing the tree. It wasn't a squirrel, but... A raccoon...  
"Greetings."  
The raccoon said, and Foxpaw was quite confused.  
"Who are you?"  
Foxpaw spat, and unsheathed her claws. She could easily fight this critter! But the raccoon didn't even made a movement of fear. Nor sound, or any expression on his face. It just simply chuckled.  
"Well, I never had a chance to give myself a name. But if I were to pick one, it would probably be, Stain."  
The raccoon replied. And it climbed off of the tree and walked toward Foxpaw. The raccoon was brown, with gorgeous crystal blue eyes. His eyes were very bright, it looked brighter then the moon! Foxpaw looked at him with uncertainty.  
"I am no one, just a guide I would say."  
Stain said and then chuckled. It looked like he had something to say. But she wouldn't rush him. This raccoon was, friendly. And she didn't want to be rude to something who had never been rude to her.  
"What do you mean?"  
Foxpaw asked, and sheathed her claws. A guide? What does he mean? Foxpaw stayed silent until finally, he answered.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
The raccoon simply said and he leaned on her shoulder, and chuckled. Foxpaw noticed that his fur was soft as well. She purred at the feeling but then felt him go away. She looked at him, and saw him walking into the depths of the forest.  
"I'll see you around. In the forest."  
The raccoon said and Foxpaw saw him go into the bushes and disappear.  
"No! Wait!"  
Foxpaw shouted as she ran into the bush and appeared to the other side. It was gone.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"  
Said a familiar voice, but Foxpaw didn't want to wake up. She had to go back asleep! She wanted to dream again, but it wasn't really working out for her... She needed more information! The raccoon seemed, important to her life.  
/A guide.../ She thought and mumbled in her sleep.  
"Foxpaw! Hurry up, your mentor needs you!"  
Foxpaw shot open her eyes.  
"Where's the raccoon?!"  
Foxpaw said and quickly got up, and looked around the apprentices den.  
"What are you talking about? I said your mentor not raccoon! Besides, I am Raccoonpaw! So, you were... Looking for me?"  
Raccoonpaw meowed with a chuckle. Foxpaw filled with disappointment. She wanted to find the raccoon and nothing else! She needed more information, but she knew that the raccoon wouldn't possibly make it easy.  
"Yea, I was looking for you..."  
Foxpaw lied. What else could she say? That she had a raccoon in her dream? Raccoonpaw would probably laugh her head off if she told her what her dream was about! But then either way, it would make things difficult.  
"For what?" Raccoonpaw asked curiously. Foxpaw sighed. She expected that question anyway. But she had to make up an excuse, and she couldn't make it to obvious or else Raccoonpaw know something's up.  
"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing. After the battle and all..."  
Foxpaw meowed, and Raccoonpaw chuckled.  
"Oh relax, I'm fine. Right now you should be worrying about how Ashfoot is waiting for you at the camp entrance!"  
Raccoonpaw mewed, and Foxpaw's eyes shot wide open. Ashfoot! She couldn't keep him waiting! Foxpaw dashed out of the apprentices den, and when she was out, she went straight toward the camp entrance. Then, she halted at Ashfoot. She was one-squirrel length away from his face.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
Foxpaw said and Ashfoot nodded.  
"Its alright. Its happens to the best of us."  
Ashfoot meowed and walked out of the camp. Foxpaw padded after him and went into the depths of the forest. She was happy, and joyful, but she had a feeling she would find some creature in the woods today. She was amazingly happy.  
"Were going hunting today, so keep your ears perked."  
Ashfoot mewed and Foxpaw nodded. She heard a rustle of paw steps, and she quickly turned her head and halted. Some creature, was crawling in it... It was no squirrel, bird, mouse or anything! But then she saw familiar crystal blue gleaming eyes. They were brighter then the moon...  
/Stain!/  
She thought, and then saw the gleaming eyes disappear. Then she heard another rustle coming from a bush. Ashfoot heard it as well and turned around. Foxpaw went into a hunters crouch. Her tail was perfectly correct, and her ears were flattened. She stalked towards it, and when she pounced on it she shouted,  
"Gotcha!"  
But when she pinned it, she expected it to be the raccoon, but it wasn't it was a squirrel. She sunk her teeth into its neck and felt it go limp. She carried it out of the bush, but she was filled with disappointment. She wanted to see the raccoon! She would never kill it, nor harm it. She just wanted a little chat with it.  
"Good job!"  
Ashfoot purred and Foxpaw dug up a little hole and placed the squirrel inside it. Then, she put dirt over it to make it un-seeable.  
By the time they were done, they have gathered two magpies, one thrush, two squirrels, and one huge fat hare which Foxpaw had caught. Foxpaw was picking up the two squirrels with her tail, and then carried the two magpies in her jaws. While Ashfoot carried the huge hare and the thrush with his tail. It was dusk, and they were hunting all day. Tomorrow, she would learn more fighting and hunting skills, and then patrolling the borders. And a few days after that, will be the gathering. She was hoping that she can go.  
They finally made it back to camp, and as soon as they did, they headed straight for the fresh-kill pile. They place all there fresh-kill in the pile. Ashfoot flicked his tail at Foxpaw, and Foxpaw nodded and picked up the squirrel. She headed straight for the elders. When she arrived at the elders, the elders greeted her kindly.  
"I have brought this hare for the all of you."  
Since the hare was so big, it could fill up to three bellies. Dapplecoat purred with happiness.  
"Your turning out to become an amazing cat Foxpaw. You have done well."  
Dapplecoat meowed and Foxpaw dipped her head in thanks. Foxpaw turned around and padded out of the elders den. Ashfoot was waiting for her.  
"You have done very good today. Take these two thrushes back to the apprentice den."  
Ashfoot meowed as he flicked his tail toward the two thrushes at the top of the pile. Thrushes were always Foxpaw's favorite. Along with voles. Foxpaw picked up the two thrushes and padded back to the apprentices den. She was happy that she had done good today. But he told her that everyday! When Foxpaw made it to the apprentices den, she saw only Redpaw there.  
She dropped the two thrushes when she entered the apprentice den.  
"Where are Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw?"  
Foxpaw asked and Redpaw quickly turned around.  
"Oh, there still on there hunting patrol."  
Redpaw replied to her, and Foxpaw noded. Then, she nudged one of the thrushes toward him, and Redpaw licked his muzzle and purred with delight.  
"Thank you, Foxpaw."  
Redpaw meowed, and laid down. Foxpaw picked up her thrush and laid beside him. Then, she dropped it and started to eat it. Then, she felt her fur touch his. It seemed as if this would be there last moment together.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~

It was the night of the gathering, and cats were forming into a line. Luckily, Foxpaw was picked amongst the cats. Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Redpaw also been picked to come.. But it seemed that Thornpaw and Dustpaw weren't invited. Though, Foxpaw wasn't surprised. They were betraying a clan-mate after all... Foxpaw was one of the lasts one in the line, with Redpaw. Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw were, a little ahead. That's when the clan starting moving. She halted for a moment, but then shook her head and moved on. Redpaw was right behind her, she felt more comfortable with him at the gathering. Though, Silverfur were here, Brambleheart wasn't. He was guarding the camp along with Mothfrost and Sunstrike. and other warriors. But Fernflight, and Ashfoot came. Foxpaw really wanted to see, Creekclan. Spottedstar would probably be so mad at her! Though, she didn't mind the attention that might approach her. That's just to warn all the clans not to mess with her clan. Although, she seemed, un-loyal in some part of her body. She was loyal to Emberclan! But... She felt as if she wasn't.  
"Foxpaw, watch out!"  
Foxpaw heard Redpaw mew, and she looked in front of her. She was so lost in thought, that she had no idea where she was going! She quickly jumped over the log, and Redpaw came right after her.  
"Are you alright?"  
Redpaw asked, but Foxpaw some what wasn't alright. Though, she was. But, just the thought of fighting and war, made her dizzy.  
"I don't know Redpaw... What if something happens at this gathering? I have a bad feeling about this..."  
She mewed, and realized they were the last ones. They weren't walking yet, but the others were very close by.  
"Foxpaw, how much times may I tell you? I will protect you."  
He meowed and rubbed his head under her chest, and Foxpaw purred loudly. The warmth of his fur made her calm down. She felt way more relaxed now.  
"Come on,"  
Redpaw meowed.  
"We have to catch up."

Emberclan finally made it to the gathering. The four other clans, Creekclan, Runningclan, Snowclan and Stainclan was already there. A pure dark cat, dark as night, was onto his highrock. His blue eyes, sparkling like the stars. Almost like the raccoon's eyes...  
/That must be the Stainclan leader.../  
Foxpaw thought as she settled down beside Redpaw. Spottedstar was there as well... Though, she looked almost furious! Her glare was directly staring at her. For she had made the Creekclan leader lose a life. It must suck to lose to an apprentice!  
Foxpaw chuckled as she saw her glaring at her, which made the leader more furious then she should be! Though, Foxpaw thought that the leader didn't seem like one... Even when her clan-mate died, she didn't retreat. It was almost like she seemed careless about it! Which Foxpaw hated. If Foxpaw was a leader, she would never risk another life of her clan. But... She still had to ask Brambleclaw... About... Ugh... That murderer!  
Foxpaw didn't worry about it right now though. She waited until all the leaders sat on there highrocks. It seemed that the Stainclan leader sat on the one in the middle. Obviously, he has something to say that's really important...  
Then, that's when Spottedstar stood up quickly.  
"Cats of all clans..."  
Spottedstar began, and the leaders of the other clans seemed, mostly surprised that she began speaking...  
"I am sure you have heard about the battle between Emberclan and Creekclan, no?"  
Spottedstar meowed, and the cats of, Snowclan, Runningclan, and Stainclan, perked there ears in surprise and shock. That it when, Spottedstar continued.  
"Well... As in that battle, I have lost a life. We also have lost two of our warriors... My fellow deputy... Also, one warrior..."  
The cats of Snowclan, Runningclan, and Stainclan began already mumbling to each other. Foxpaw could hear some of them as they spoke.  
"Also... Does not the warrior code say, ** '**warriors do not need to kill other cats to win his battles'?"  
Spottedstar meowed, and the cats of Snowclan, Runningclan began to mumble. But Stainclan, was silent...  
Adderstar glared at her. But Foxpaw was burning with hatred. Did no one remember about her mother?!  
Foxpaw needed to say something, she needed to let the clans know, and make Spottedstar fell like such a fool!  
That's when, Foxpaw stood up on a little hill where she could be seen...  
"Hey! Hold it right there, Spottedstar!"  
Foxpaw yowled, and the cats of all clans quickly looked at her. Though, Foxpaw was not bothered by it. This was a chance to prove her point across!  
"May I remind you, that, DEPUTY, of yours, killed my mother?! Which was also six moons ago!"  
Foxpaw yowled loudly, so the cats could hear. That's when cats began to mumble, but Adderstar didn't stop her. The tom let the young she-cat continue.  
Silverfur was mostly surprised, along with Ashfoot, Redpaw, Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Fernflight.  
Spottedstar froze for a moment, and when Foxpaw realized she had a another chance to speak, she did.  
"You... You... Your Deputy killed Blossomstorm! Its funny, because you said that we broke the warrior code. We didn't. Because it WAS necessary!"  
Foxpaw hissed at the Creekclan leader. She was not afraid of the leader! She should not show respect to a leader who is clueless!  
The cats sat silent, but she was right. That's why no one else stood up to chat to her...  
Spottedstar glared at Foxpaw, with hatred.  
"You did break the warrior code!"  
Spottedstar hissed loudly, and as soon as Foxpaw heard that, she began getting very angry. Was this cat stupid or what?!  
"Uh, no! I'll correct you... Since your Deputy killed my mother, he broke the warrior code. So, if we killed one of your warriors, that's only for self-defense so none of us gets KILLED AGAIN!"  
Foxpaw hissed the last part very loudly, though, Spottedstars eyes showed that she was right. Since Spottedstars deputy killed Blossomstorm, Emberclan wont be breaking the warrior code since one of there cats died first. Its only natural for them to use self-defense! Angry was rising in Foxpaw, and she just had to let it out...  
"Look, I know your trying to act smart for me, but its totally not working out. You lost. The end."  
Foxpaw meowed and chuckled. It was like she treated it like a story. But this was to prove her point across. It was no fight, she just wanted her point to finally hit Spottedstar. So this was the perfect time to.  
The Stainclan leader looked at her. His eyes showed... Happiness... When Foxpaw looked over to the tom, he kept staring at her, and Foxpaw couldn't really see why. There was obviously some kind of secret the Stainclan leader was hiding... But what...?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16~

Foxpaw kept staring at the black cat with beautiful amazing glowing crystal eyes. What was the Stainclan leader hiding? It looked as if he was hiding something... But what exactly could a cat from a different clan, a leader to, hide from an Emberclan apprentice like her? But, then she heard the Stainclan leader, chuckle.  
"Really, Spottedstar? I never knew an apprentice could take a live from you. Obviously your no match for an, Emberclan apprentice, hmm?"  
The Stainclan leader challenged, he seemed like he was teasing Spottedstar. But... The leader was standing up for her! That was surprisingly strange...  
Spottedstar lashed her tail at him.  
"Oh, don't start Crowstar!"  
Spottedstar spat at him, her eyes blazing with fury. So... This, leader... Was known as Crowstar? The name suited him...  
"Sorry! I just find it funny that a skilled leader like you can lose a life from an apprentice!"  
Crowstar started laughing. This leader had some humor alright! Foxpaw actually liked it. Then, Crowstar looked over to her, he smiled. There was... Happiness in his eyes again...  
"Wow, you got some skills."  
Crowstar mewed to her, and Foxpaw was proud. She took a live from a leader! She should be proud! The toms words made her, fearless and brave. Even happiness shone in her eyes. She dipped her head to the Stainclan leader, and the leader nodded.  
"Thank you..."  
Foxpaw meowed shyly, and then hid her face in Redpaw's chest. The warmth of his fur made her purr, and then Redpaw licked the top of her head and purred as well. That's when another voice came...  
"But... Spottedstar, why did you try to even take land from Emberclan anyway? Well... I suppose you have your reasons..."  
The Runningclan leader meowed, and then Spottedstar twitched with annoyance.  
"I don't need to tell you, Hailstar! That is only for me and my clan to know!"  
Spottedstar spat and hissed with fury at the gray pelted amber eyed Runningclan leader. That's when no other leader spoke. Until... The Snowclan leader spoke. His fur was as white as snow. It actually blinded her for a moment! It was very bright indeed, and with the moonlights reflection on it, it was even brighter!  
"Snowclan has two new warriors... Also a new deputy..."  
The Snowclan leader mewed, and every cat looked at the very bright white coated leader. Then she heard Redpaw whisper in her ear...  
"That's Coldstar."  
Redpaw whispered in her ear, and Foxpaw nodded to him and dug her head more deeply into his chest. She was no longer hiding it...  
Coldstar was a very tall cat with a long tail. She never seen such a longer tail before! When the Snowclan leader opened his eyes, he had crystal blue glowing eyes, and Foxpaw was amazed at how bright they were to. They were just like his pelt color! His fur also seemed washed...  
"Icefang, is the new deputy of Snowclan."  
The tom announced, and the deputy then jumped on the tall rock with his leader. It was a she-cat, and she had a very bright coat just like Coldstar... But her eyes were pure yellow. This cat must be related to him somehow! Her coat was white as his... But was smaller then the tom.  
**_/That must be Coldstars daughter.../  
_**Foxpaw thought, and then the leader continued.  
"Also, our two new warriors, Whitetail and Cougarclaw."  
Coldstar announced and then once Coldstar was finished, Adderstar stood forward.  
Then, as time passed on, the gathering was finished. Adderstar, Hailstar, announced there news. Then, the last was Crowstar...  
"Adderstar..."  
Crowstar began, and glanced over at the Emberclan leader. Adderstar quickly responded back with a gaze at the Stainclan leader. His gaze turned into a glare when he saw the smirk on the Stainclan leader.  
"I wanted to tell you, that one of your apprentices is... Not... Fully... From your Clan bloodline..."  
The crowd of cats gasped, and they looked quickly toward Adderstar. Foxpaw quickly widened her eyes and looked up at Adderstar. What was Crowstar talking about?! Was Adderstar hiding something?!  
Adderstar widened his eyes. His tail lashed side to side.  
"I do not know what you are talking about!"  
Adderstar spat, and his fur started to go on end. Did Adderstar even know?! How could a leader from a different clan know secrets on a clan that its not even loyal to! Or... Maybe... Crowstar spoke to someone in the clan somehow!?  
"That Foxpaw is not fully Emberclan blood..."  
A huge gasp and widened eyes landed on Foxpaw. Foxpaw widened her eyes and looked up quickly at Adderstar, then she looked at Silverfur. Silverfur seemed just as shock as she was! Obviously she knew nothing! When she looked at Redpaw, Redpaw stared at her, but he just licked her head softly.  
"Its ok Foxpaw... Don't worry I'm here!"  
Redpaw told her quickly and Foxpaw dug her head more deeper into Redpaw's chest. She was scared... Feared... She wasn't fearless was she? Redpaw knows so much about her already... That she quickly panics... Foxpaw started to shake, and Redpaw kept her close, making her calm. Foxpaw took heavy breathes and started to calm down and relax. Redpaw licked her muzzle this time, and Foxpaw blushed slightly, but then panic overwhelmed her and Redpaw then made her lay down. Foxpaw purred when Redpaw lied down beside her, making her warm and relaxed... Cats still stared at her, and Adderstar glared at Crowstar.  
"H-How do you know this?!"  
Adderstar growled, and he started to twitch uncomfortably. Crowstar sighed and then glanced over at Foxpaw. Foxpaw returned the glance and saw him smile and purr... Darkfoot was related to her... But... The leader couldn't possibly mean that... Brambleheart's brother, Darkfoot was her uncle... Most of the cats in her clan knew that... So it possibly couldn't be Darkfoot! Plus... Brambleheart only told her very little... That Darkfoot wasn't even Creekclan blooded... So Crowstar cant even mean Darkfoot! Spottedstar would know if Darkfoot was not even Creekclan blood or not! But if she wasn't Creekclan blooded... Then...  
"I am Foxpaw's real father!"  
Crowstar yowled and a huge gasp went over the cats. Foxpaw widened her eyes, to the point where she was so shocked, she couldn't even move! But... Blossomstorm... Brambleheart... Silverfur... Darkfoot... She didn't even know who her real family was?! Blossomstorm was her mother for sure! Which meant that Silverfur wasn't even her sister... But when she looked over to Silverfur... She was completely shocked as well... That meant... Darkfoot wasn't her uncle... But... Brambleheart lied to her! No... He couldn't have! He showed no sign of lie in his eyes when he said that to her! That must mean... Blossomstorm was Crowstars mate after all?! But... Brambleheart was her mate... Then... She cheated or something?! Her heart bet quickly as ever, and Crowstar stared at her and sighed. No wonder he looked as if he were hiding something! No wonder! But... This was confusing! Blossomstorm was with Brambleheart... But obviously at some point she was with Crowstar before she died...  
"B-But... Brambleheart is her father!"  
Adderstar mewed, his mew full of shock and surprise. Crowstar sighed and kept staring at Foxpaw. Then, the tom smiled.  
"You are wrong... Brambleheart was never her father... Though, every-cat thought so... But... This is only for Foxpaw, Silverfur, and Brambleheart to know! None of your business! I already told you enough..."  
Crowstar meowed, and then he sighed and looked back at Adderstar. Crowstar wanted something... Foxpaw could see it in his eyes...  
"So... I want Foxpaw to be in Stainclan! With her rightful father! But... I will not force my daughter if she does not wish to..."  
Crowstar demanded and another gasp ran across the clan. Then, every-cat stared at Foxpaw. Adderstar stayed silent for a few moments before sighing and looking at Foxpaw.  
"Foxpaw... Do you wish to go to Stainclan?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17~

Foxpaw gasped and then, she saw Adderstars tail flick as a signal to get on the tall rock he was on. Foxpaw nodded and she sadly, left Redpaw's warmth. When she was padding slowly toward the tall rock, she looked over her shoulder to see Redpaw. There was... Tears in her eyes... He didn't want her to go... To see her face-to-face in battle, to see her blood go around without saving her... But... Redpaw wouldn't let this go easy... She knew that... Foxpaw then jumped onto the tall rock beside Adderstar and then looked down at all the cats. They all looked up at her...  
Redpaw sighed and then stood tall. Her tail up and she lifted her chin... She felt as if she would be in this position one day... The view was amazing... Foxpaw then put the thought aside and looked at the clan cats.  
"Crowstar... I still don't know what your saying is true... How can you prove it?"  
Foxpaw mewed, looking over to Crowstar. Crowstar put his head down and sat down. Looking at his paws. It seemed as if he was true! When he was saying all that before... His eyes showed the truth... They showed everything... Then when he was about to speak, she spoke.  
"No... Your words are truth... I believe you..."  
Foxpaw mewed, and as soon as she said that, Crowstar looked up at her and lit up with happiness. Foxpaw could see the happiness in his eyes... But, she sadly... Had to put him down...  
"But... I cannot leave my clan..."  
Foxpaw paused, and when Crowstar heard that, his eyes showed sadness... Foxpaw looked into his eyes, and the tom wished he had been there for Foxpaw from the start...  
"But... I will think about it!"  
Foxpaw mewed to him and Crowstar lit up a bit... Not as much as before, but it was a hint of happiness...  
Foxpaw then looked over to Adderstar. Then Redpaw... Then Silverfur, Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw... They were... All close to her... Her clanmates as well! Even Ashfoot... Ashfoot was close to her... When she looked over to the deputy, he just simply stared at her, and then smiled. His eyes showed that... He was ok with which choice she made. She thanked him...  
Adderstar then nodded at Foxpaw.  
"Let us go..."

"Foxpaw, your not really going to Stainclan are you?!"  
Raccoonpaw mewed to her quickly. They were in the apprentices den... Back from the gathering... Yet Adderstar still had to make a meeting of what happened... Though, Silverfur was talking with Brambleheart and Ashfoot... Cinderpaw, Raccoonpaw and Redpaw stared down at her. There faces filled with surprise and shock. But Redpaw was more... Surprised... Foxpaw glanced at him, and then sighed.  
"I... Don't know... It would break his heart if I let him be alone... But it would break-"  
Foxpaw got interrupted.  
"It would break our hearts if you left!"  
Raccoonpaw broke in, and Foxpaw looked at her and sighed.  
"I know... But... If you guys have eachother... Then...-"  
But then, Foxpaw got interrupted again. This time it was by Redpaw. He was obviously holding in from what he had to say before... Where he started to show his tears...  
"Then if your going Foxpaw, then... I'm coming with you!"  
Redpaw mewed, eagerly. Foxpaw widened her eyes and looked at Redpaw. Tears started to show in his eyes again, and Foxpaw smiled and looked at him. Redpaw then dug his head to her chest and... Foxpaw felt tears stream down her chest... Redpaw... Was crying!  
"I cant leave you, Foxpaw... I vowed, promise, said that I would protect you with the rest of my life! I would never break that promise for anything... I'll go where you go... Fight alongside you... Be with you forever... Even if it means going to a different clan... I don't care I just want to be with you!"  
Redpaw mewed, and cried more into Foxpaw's chest. Foxpaw then made him lay down, and then licked the top of his head. Then, she cuddled with him. She would never leave Redpaw either... She probably wouldn't even the guts to leave without him! But now that he said that, it made her feel better. But she would only want Redpaw's permission if she did decide to go... She wouldn't leave without him...  
"Its ok... I'll be with you... Always... I promise..."  
Foxpaw whispered to him, and then, she saw a smile go on Redpaw's face. She smiled back and chuckled. Then Redpaw chuckled as well and then started to purr... He nuzzled her, and Foxpaw blushed... Foxpaw had to admit, she had a huge crush on Redpaw! Cinderpaw then sighed.  
"Lets leave them alone..."  
Cinderpaw mewed, and then Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw started padding out of the apprentices den. Adderstar would be losing two cats if Foxpaw left... But... If Redpaw was going with her... She was completely more calm... Then, that's when a yowl broke out...  
"Cats of Emberclan!"  
Adderstar yowled, and Foxpaw looked over at Redpaw. Redpaw nodded and then sat up. But he was crying still... Foxpaw sat up to and licked the tears off of his cheek. Then, she saw Redpaw blush... This made her excited then ever! Did Redpaw like her to?! No... Not like... Love! Foxpaw then chuckled and then the two of them got up and then padded out of the den and into the clearing. They sat beside each other. She felt his warm fur and Foxpaw purred, and then heard Redpaw purred. She looked at him and chuckled again. That's when Adderstar spoke again.  
"I bring news from the gathering."  
Adderstar meowed, and then cats started to mumble. Ashfoot was sitting beside Silverfur and Brambleheart. Raccoonpaw was sitting beside Cinderpaw, Mothfrost, and Sunstrike. Then, she saw Redpaw's mentor, Fernflight, go beside Silverfur, Brambleheart and Ashfoot. Then, she saw Dustpaw and Thornpaw at the very edge. Redpaw then turned her muzzle with his paw to make Foxpaw look at him.  
"Oh, forget about those idiots!"  
Redpaw meowed, and it made Foxpaw laugh. Redpaw smiled at her laugh, and then licked the top of her head again. Adderstar then spoke again.  
"Crowstar has reported great news..."  
Adderstar mewed, and when Foxpaw looked over to Brambleheart, he froze. Was he... Hiding something to?! Maybe he knew Crowstar...  
"Crowstar... Had reported that... Foxpaw is... Not the daughter of Brambleheart..."  
Adderstar finished, and a gasp went all throughout the clan. They quickly looked at Foxpaw, and Foxpaw sighed and chuckled softly. She found it funny that everyone always stared at her quickly when something pointed to her. But... She stopped chuckling when Brambleheart quickly stood up, his tail lashing side to side with fury!  
"How can that be?! Blossomstorm had told me I was the father of her kit!"  
Brambleheart meowed, and then that's when it hit Foxpaw. Brambleheart didn't know it... Crowstar knew it... But Brambleheart heard of Crowstar... This was all so confusing! She needed to talk with Brambleheart and Crowstar both!  
Adderstar then shook his head.  
"Crowstar also said that... He is the real father of Foxpaw..."  
Adderstar meowed, and a huge gasp went throughout the clan. Even Dustpaw and Thornpaw looked surprised! But more then that... They were totally scared! Was Crowstar an amazing fighter or something? Was that why she was so great at fighting?!  
Brambleheart quickly blasted into shock. Foxpaw stared at him, with wide eyes. Adderstar then glanced at him.  
"Do you know anything?"  
Adderstar asked Brambleheart, and Brambleheart sighed with disappointment. Though, his eyes showed that he knew something...  
"Blossomstorm... Did introduce me to Crowstar once... But he was Crowpelt back then... Deputy of Stainclan... Though... When she did introduce me to him, she kept staring at him... Her eyes were filled with sadness... So were Crowstar's... Blossomstorm did whisper something to him... I don't know what she whispered... I didn't hear it..."  
Brambleheart paused and then looked away. That's when it hit Foxpaw... If Brambleheart didn't know that he wasn't her real father... Then... Blossomstorm was with Brambleheart at one point... Because, Silverfur was born as Blossomstorms daughter and Bramblehearts...  
"I... Was with Blossomstorm for many moons. Then moons after, Silverfur came... Then, after Silverfur became an apprentice, I went on a patrol with... Darkfoot, Who was still in the clan at the time... Also with Silverfur and Ashfoot..."  
Brambleheart then paused again. Foxpaw gasped. Darkfoot WAS a full blooded Emberclan cat! Then... He must have moved to Creekclan for a reason... Silverfur was Silverpaw back then...  
"But... Then we were attacked by Creekclan cats... Darkfoot and Spottedstar weren't fighting eachother... But Spottedstar was deputy back then..."  
Brambleheart paused once more and sighed. That's when it hit Foxpaw, again... If Darkfoot and Spottedstar weren't fighting... Then obviously they had a friendship obviously! Then, that's the reason why Darkfoot left Emberclan! He... Fell in love with her?!  
"Then after the battle, I was reported dead... Like how most of you remember..."  
Brambleheart meowed, and then quickly continued.  
"But then, many moons after, I came back. Blossomstorm was the most surprised out of them all... But... Now that I noticed it... I could notice that she was pregnant..."  
Brambleheart meowed, and it seemed to Foxpaw that Brambleheart was in a flashback... Then... It hit Foxpaw again... If Brambleheart was reported dead... She might have fallen in love with Crowstar in the meantime! That's probably why she was so surprised when he came back, because... How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant with Crowstars kit? Which was her... She thought that Brambleheart was dead, so she fell in love with Crowstar... It makes perfect sense! But... How did Blossomstorm and Crowstar settle it...?  
"While I was gone, Silverfur became a warrior... Then, after moons, Blossomstorm said that she was pregnant... But... It didn't seem possible that I could be the father... But I thought I was..."  
Brambleheart meowed. Things must be getting to him as well...  
"Then, that's when Darkfoot left from jealously... Before he left he said he hated me..."  
Brambleheart meowed and it hit Foxpaw AGAIN... Darkfoot left from jealously, because he wanted kits with Spottedstar! But... He knew he couldn't have kits with her since she was deputy... Which made him even more mad! Then they must have fallen in love, and Spottedstar appointed him Deputy... Then... That's why Darkfoot killed Blossomstorm! From jealously and hatred...  
"Then... Foxpaw was born... Blossomstorm died from Darkfoot..."  
Brambleheart then finished... He seemed... Very angry... Foxpaw could see it to... Adderstar nodded and then sighed. Then he looked up at the sky.  
"Foxpaw... Have you made your mind?"  
Adderstar meowed and then looked down at the she-cat. Foxpaw returned his glance, and then looked over to Brambleheart, then at Redpaw, then back at Adderstar.  
"I need to talk to Crowstar..."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~

Once she had said that, cats stared at her in shock and fear. Why did they look so scared? She was Crowstars daughter... So what?!  
Was he some kind of killer or something?! No... He seemed so innocent, calm and gentle at the gathering... But... Foxpaw was not ashamed that she had Crowstar as a father! That was her father! But... Brambleheart took so much of her... But, think about how Crowstar was, losing his daughter like that... It would hurt!  
Adderstar then nodded to her.  
"Meeting dismissed."  
Once Adderstar had announced that the meeting was dimissed, cats quickly gathered around Foxpaw... Asking tons of questions! Jeez! Cant a cat get some space?! Foxpaw then stared at Redpaw and chuckled slightly. It seemed funny that she was like a popular cat or something! Foxpaw then got to her paws, and once she did Redpaw did to, and they both started walking toward the apprentices den. In silence...  
Once they got there, Foxpaw quickly went to lay down in her nest. Redpaw, padded over to and lied down beside her. Making there pelts touch... Foxpaw purred at the warmth of Redpaw's fur, and then dug her head in his chest underneath his chin. Foxpaw felt Redpaw lick the top of her head, and she purred even more...  
This night would never be forgotten possibly by any clan cat! But, while in her thoughts, Dustpaw and Thornpaw padded in the apprentice den, they both halted and stared at her. Foxpaw looked up at them, but with a glare filled with hatred. Dustpaw and Thornpaw didn't bother, and they continued to walk to the end of the den where there nests lay. After that, Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw walked in. Raccoonpaw quickly yawned and stretched, while Cinderpaw went to lay in her nest.  
"What a night!"  
Raccoonpaw meowed as she then walked over to her nest which was beside Cinderpaw's. That's when a voice at the back decided to speak.  
"I know... I would have never expected to have an un-loyal member in the clan..."  
Dustpaw meowed, and Foxpaw just sighed. But... A little... Fight wont hurt... Foxpaw glanced back at the back of the den, and glared at them.  
"Mhmm! I'm looking at one..."  
Foxpaw meowed and then she turned her glance back to Redpaw, and they both giggled. Dustpaw and Thornpaw were great fools! Everytime they would say something they never knew it had something to do with them! Dustpaw and Thornpaw were un-loyal, because there bullying her, aren't they? Which she is apart of the clan...  
Dustpaw and Thornpaw stared at her before resting in there nests. Foxpaw let out a chuckle and then snuggled with Redpaw more. She loved Redpaw very much! If only she could be with him... Well, they had to be warriors at least! You don't want to start a relationship at the apprentice moons!  
Foxpaw then started to drift into sleep, with Redpaw close to her...

It was night, and she was at... The gathering place again?! Why was she here? Did she have to be here? Would it give her clues? So many questions, yet will never be asked... Foxpaw looked around, it seemed all dusty, and there was a huge thick fog in front of her! When it drifted away... It was the raccoon again!  
"Hello! Long time no see!"  
The raccoon said and then quickly scampered over to her. Was this raccoon trying to help her or something? To make choices or prepare for the worst in the future? Yet again, these questions couldn't be asked... Foxpaw sat down and stared down at it. It was quite small... But... She always wondered... Did this raccoon relate to Raccoonpaw somehow? Not family wise... But... It may just be a meaning of something...  
"Hmm! Yea, last time you went off without my questions being asked! What are up to, fur-ball?"  
Foxpaw meowed, and she saw the raccoon just walking back and forth on its four paws... That's when Foxpaw smacked it with her paw.  
"HELLO!"  
Foxpaw shouted into its ear, and the raccoon quickly stood up on two paws...  
"Hmm?"  
Was all it said... Foxpaw started to get... Impatient. Ugh! This thing was like Dustpaw and Thornpaw... Dumb as ever...  
"I said, Last time you went off without my questions being asked! What are you up to?"  
Foxpaw repeated, and then she saw it lean on her shoulder again. This wasn't no arm rest festival! There was questions need to be answered!  
"Well... Like I said before, I'm sort of like a guide to your future, remember?"  
The raccoon said and then he glanced up at her. Foxpaw stared at his eyes. They were beautiful! There were shining so brightly, it actually started to make her blinded... Foxpaw then shook her head and then nodded.  
"So, why don't you make a visit to Stainclan tomorrow? If your wanting answers, you should go over there!"  
The raccoon said, and Foxpaw looked at it. She was always confused of, WHY it had to be a raccoon... She would have hoped it could have been a Starclan cat... Not fooling around, just going straight to business! But, no... She had to stick with this thing! Not like she could ask anyone else for help and what not...  
"So, you go do that and I'll see you around!"  
The raccoon said and then drove into the depths of the forest. That's when thick fog cleared her way again... Back alone, completely empty and no one to talk to... Was this how Starclan cats lived? With dusty pelts, almost invisible... But with other cats... But, to Foxpaw it seemed sort of creepy... I mean, when she was in dreams, she could control herself... It was like she was in real life! Maybe that's how Starclan is...? There bodies in full sleep, while they dream... Endlessly...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19~

Days had passed since the meeting, and also since she had that strange dream. Like always, Foxpaw and Ashfoot were training in the forest. Practicing battle moves, stalking tricks, the usual... Foxpaw was learning fast, which made her clan sort of scared from her. Since she is Crowstar's daughter, which, he is strong... Her clan-mates are starting to drift away from her. But not Redpaw. Nor Ashfoot. But Redpaw is always there for her. Just like he promised.  
Ashfoot watched as Foxpaw was stalking a huge hare, that would feed her clan. Leaf-bare was approaching, and the clan wanted to stock up on fresh-kill before it was to late. Foxpaw kept her focus on the hare, and then, she swished her tail on the ground, to make it sound like the wind. That was another move she was taught. Foxpaw then stalked closer, and then when the hare was distracted, Foxpaw pounced, the hare was about to scramble away, but Foxpaw caught hold on its bushy tail with her front claws. Foxpaw then kept her hold onto the tail and then pinned it quickly. Foxpaw bit down onto the hare's neck deeply. Then, scratching it on the sides a few times. Foxpaw then dug her teeth more deeper, and the hare then went limp. Foxpaw then stopped biting down and looked down at the hare. She licked her muzzle and then turned her head to see Ashfoot. Ashfoot purred in amusement at what Foxpaw had caught.  
"Good job, Foxpaw!"  
Ashfoot mewed, and it sent a warm glow on the apprentices eyes. She then was about to pick up the hare, until, Ashfoot spoke.  
"By the way, Foxpaw..."  
Ashfoot paused, and Foxpaw looked up at her mentor. His voice sounded as if it were fear and anger mixed together in one. Foxpaw then sat down and looked at her mentor. Ashfoot sighed, and his tail flicked side to side. Not knowing wither he should say it or not...  
"Foxpaw... Are you really going to Stainclan?"  
Ashfoot asked, and Foxpaw widened her eyes. The Deputy... Didn't want her to leave?! She found herself with happiness all over her warm glowing fur. But then, dazed with sadness. The Deputy didn't want her to leave... He cared, and he didn't want her to go... Them two shared a great bond, but she would have never had thought that the Deputy cared for her...  
**_/Obviously he does!/_**  
Foxpaw thought and then she looked at the Deputies sad eyes. They were filled with sorrow, and no sign of anger. But a hint of fear shown, scared that she will go to Stainclan. Foxpaw then lowered her ears.  
"Ashfoot, I have been thinking about it, and... Maybe, I should go... I mean, he is my father... But, then something is telling me to stay here and be loyal to my present clan. I don't know wither to listen to my heart, or my head..."  
Foxpaw mewed and then sighed with the thought about it. Her heart wanted her to stay, but Foxpaw had the urge to go to Stainclan and join them. She wanted to, but she didn't need to. All of this rest on the fate of her paws. What could Foxpaw do? Go to Stainclan, or stay here... Maybe Crowstar was some kind of, evil leader. But she didn't care. That was her father! But... Her clan here would be so sad if she left... But... The advantages... Are amazing! She could easily kill of Dustpaw and Thornpaw! That could be a plan once they get in battle if they ever do... Because they'll know that they'll die! Plus... They have been bugging her lately... Ashfoot sighed in sadness, and Foxpaw felt bad...  
"Alright, but if you do, just remember what I have taught you..."  
Ashfoot meowed, and then he flicked his tail as if to head back to the camp. Foxpaw looked up at him and nodded. She would remember every single thing her mentor had taught her! Foxpaw then followed Ashfoot back to the camp, noticing that he had picked up the hare before they started walking to the camp. Foxpaw lowered her ears again, and then dropped her tail sadly to the ground. Everyone cared so much for her, but she just cant let bullies bug her! She had to make a choice... Either stay here or go there... Plus, the gathering was approaching. Crowstar needed a answer and Foxpaw knew that.

Once Ashfoot and Foxpaw made it back to camp, Ashfoot quickly went over to the fresh-kill pile to drop the hare. Foxpaw sighed and then saw Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw running toward her. But... Where was Redpaw? This started to make her freak out... Then, she saw him come out of the apprentices den, and once he looked where she was, Redpaw dashed over to her, even passed Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw! Then, he pounced happily on her and pinned her to the ground.  
"Your back! I was started to panic, you know!"  
Redpaw said, as he started nuzzling her again. Foxpaw chuckled when he heard his purrs, and Foxpaw actually began to purr to. She loved Redpaw, a lot. But, she couldn't have the guts to tell him... Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw then made it...  
"Oh great... Not the love birds again!"  
Cinderpaw meowed as she rolled her eyes and then laughed. Raccoonpaw looked at her, confused.  
"Uh, I think you mean... 'Love cats'!"  
Raccoonpaw meowed and then purred with a chuckle. Redpaw then got off of Foxpaw, and Foxpaw quickly got up beside him, and then went close to him to make there fur touch. Foxpaw purred, and then she put her head under his chin and started purring more. Cinderpaw put her tail in Raccoonpaw's eyes.  
"Ew... Ok... Just admit it! You two like eachother!"  
Cinderpaw mewed, and Raccoonpaw smacked her tail away and started laughing. Redpaw and Foxpaw froze, and a dark blush went on there faces. There eyes were wide with shock, and then they stared at Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw. But, Foxpaw didn't break away from Redpaw... Foxpaw then grinned and then nodded.  
"That's right! We do!"  
Foxpaw mewed, which made Redpaw blush even darker, and Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw with widened eyes. Foxpaw then chuckled, and when she looked up at Redpaw, she could see his blush brightened. Redpaw seemed speechless, and so did Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw. That's when Redpaw finally said something to break the silence...  
"You... Like me?"  
Redpaw asked, and Foxpaw noticed his whiskers twitching and his blush just getting brighter and brighter. Foxpaw chuckled at him and then finally took her head away from his chest and looked at him. She started to get nervous.  
"Yea..."  
Foxpaw said shyly, and her blush showed that she was getting shy. She looked away with a smile on her face, and then she looked over at him again. Her blush darkening. Redpaw's blush seemed even darker though! Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw were watching, and chuckling softly. Redpaw then licked the top of her head between her ears.  
"I do to..."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20~

Foxpaw was super surprised by this. Redpaw... Likes her... To?! Foxpaw's blushed brightened, it was as bright as the sun! Foxpaw purred very loudly. Redpaw likes her? Redpaw likes her! Foxpaw was so happy! Not even the slightest thing could turn her down! Or At least... She hoped not... Maybe she could tell her half-sister Silverfur about this! It would be amazing news! But she wasn't sure if Brambleheart would like to hear it at all... He's been through to much love as it is...  
"Foxpaw, do you-"  
But before Redpaw could finish, cats blasted out of the entrance, and into the camp. What were Creekclan cats doing here now? But... As always, Spottedstar was in the lead, with her cats lined up in a line beside her. Redpaw was just about to say something! Creekclan always had to ruin it didn't they? Now what? They wanted yet another battle?!  
"Adderstar, you better prepare your cats. Because I'm going to kill every cat on this clearing!"  
Spottedstar hissed with fury, and her cats ran forward. Did Spottedstar lose her mind?! They had a battle not so long ago! Why did they have to start one again? But, Foxpaw was ready for anything... Redpaw quickly jumped in front of Foxpaw, already defending her. Spottedstar was glaring at her, and Foxpaw started to shake with fear. She shouldn't be scared! She cant be... But... Anger started to blast inside of Foxpaw. Creekclan had to be finished off! They were attacking already and without a warning! This battle had to be won! That's when she saw Spottedstar dash toward her. Shouldn't she be after Adderstar?! Maybe she wanted revenge... But Redpaw still stood in front of her, blocking Foxpaw from danger.  
"Redpaw, move out of the way!"  
Foxpaw mewed to him, but Redpaw didn't even nudge. Except, when the Creekclan leader was about to attack Foxpaw, Redpaw pounced onto the leader and the two cats started rolling and rolling. Foxpaw couldn't watch him fight her alone! Foxpaw quickly was about to dash toward him, when a familiar cat pounced onto her. It was Troutfang. The new Deputy of Creekclan! She had faced Troutfang in battle before...  
"Times up, kit!"  
Troutfang hissed in Foxpaw's face, and Foxpaw felt the warriors teeth dig into her chest. Foxpaw yowled in pain, and tried to kick the deputy off. She had never been so weak before! The battle before she took a leaders live away! How come she was so weak all of a sudden now?! She knew everything Ashfoot had taught her, but why was she so... Un-skilled now?! Maybe it was because of the gathering... Maybe the announcement still seemed to shock her! She didn't even realize it... Then, Foxpaw felt a piece of fur rip off of her pelt, and she gasped and blood gushed out. This pain... Was horrible! Foxpaw had to get out of this deputies grip somehow! That's when she heard Ashfoot's furious yowl, and the apprentice saw her mentor pounce onto the cat above her, which made Foxpaw free at last. Foxpaw slowly got up to her paw's. Raccoonpaw and Cinderpaw were fighting side by side, to busy to help her. Brambleheart was with Silverfur, and Redpaw... Where's Redpaw?! Redpaw looked around quickly to see the Creekclan leader and her clan-mate no where in sight. This made her panic, until she heard a loud yowl from a familiar cat...  
**_/Redpaw!/_**  
Foxpaw thought and she looked over to see Redpaw fighting bravely with the Creekclan leader. Alongside Redpaw, was Adderstar. Spottedstar had two warriors fighting beside her, which made Redpaw and Adderstar out-numbered. Foxpaw widened her eyes. Redpaw and Adderstar needed help! Foxpaw quickly dashed into battle, and she quickly pounced on a Creekclan warrior that was about to attack Redpaw. Foxpaw was blasting with fury now, and it looks like her strength was back to normal! Foxpaw pinned down the warrior and quickly slashed its right eye with her claws. The warrior yowled in surprise, and Foxpaw then bit deeply into its chest. Then, with the help of her claws, Foxpaw started clawing and biting making chunks of fur fly off of the Creekclan warrior. The warrior then quickly kicked Foxpaw off, and then she saw the Creekclan warrior retreating carefully. Foxpaw then looked over to her side to see the Creekclan leader fighting with Adderstar. Foxpaw dashed over to Redpaw.  
"Redpaw! Are you alright?!"  
Foxpaw asked, as she saw the apprentices shoulder bleeding. Foxpaw quickly licked the blood off of his shoulder, and then looked at his eyes.  
"Yea... I'm fine..."  
Redpaw mewed, breathlessly. This made Foxpaw panic even more! That's when she looked over to see the other Creekclan warrior about to pounce at Redpaw. Foxpaw quickly pounced at the warrior, and bit into its neck when it hit the ground. Foxpaw dug her fangs deeply into the Creekclan warriors neck. But, the warrior didn't even show a slight amount of pain. The warrior easily kicked off Foxpaw, and clawed her side deeply. Foxpaw then fell onto the ground. But Foxpaw wasted no time and quickly got up. The warrior circled her, and with surprise, he dashed toward her and then did a blow on Foxpaw, which made Foxpaw fly into the air and land on the cold earthy ground. Ok, maybe her strength wasn't all completely back. Maybe, she was way to stunned to even fight! Foxpaw yowled in pain, and blood began to circle her. But that only made the Creekclan warrior have yet another chance.  
"Kill her, Waterstrike!"  
Foxpaw heard Spottedstar yowl, and Foxpaw widened her eyes. This warrior was going to kill her?! The Warrior nodded and then she watched as Waterstrike was padding toward her. But, that's when Redpaw appeared in front of her. His body was... Trembling... Spottedstar did quite give him a few good hits!  
"Wait! Redpaw!"  
Foxpaw meowed breathlessly, but Redpaw ignored her words completely. He just wanted to protect her, Foxpaw knew that. But when he could possibly die?! Foxpaw would not allow his life to be slayed! But... It wasn't like she could get up... That's when she saw two cats jump over her, and land beside Redpaw. It was her two best friends, Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw. Like always, they were there for her at the worse time. But perfect timing! The Creekclan warrior was simply surrounded, but the three apprentices quickly pounced onto the warrior, and Foxpaw watched as the Creekclan warrior fell onto the ground. Getting attacked by three apprentices. That's when she felt teeth bite her scruff, and pick her up.  
"Don't worry Foxpaw, I'm here!"  
Foxpaw heard a familiar she-cat voice. It was Silverfur! Always there for her to... Silverfur then dashed across the clearing, toward the medicine cat den. Now that Foxpaw thought about it... She never saw the medicine cat ever... Or even met it... While Silverfur was running toward the medicine den, Foxpaw could see her three best friends taking on that one warrior... They were mewing in victory for defeating it, but... Redpaw didn't even celebrate with them. He stared at Foxpaw. Sadness filling his eyes as he saw Foxpaw heading toward the medicine den. Foxpaw then smiled at him, and waved a paw at Redpaw before going into the depths of the medicine den. That's when Silverfur gently dropped Foxpaw onto the soft, moist ground.  
"Dovefeather, Foxpaw is wounded!"  
Silverfur meowed to the medicine cat, and Foxpaw saw the medicine cat bonding toward her. While, she saw another small cat, at the end of the den, tending to another cat. It was the size of an apprentice.  
"Brightpaw, take care of Foxpaw for me."  
Dovefeather mewed, and she quickly went over to tend to Brightpaw's patient. Who was Brightpaw's patient anyway? Was that... Ashfoot! Foxpaw fell into deep sorrow. She wasn't even there for her mentor! But it was either Redpaw, or Ashfoot. Which Ashfoot was alone, she should have helped him! But... Redpaw would probably have been dead by now... Helping Redpaw was the right choice. Ashfoot was a stronger cat and could take on better damage. Un-like Redpaw, who couldn't. When Foxpaw saw Brightpaw enter her eye-site, she was startled to only see the cat have three legs. Foxpaw actually felt bad... But Brightpaw seemed to pay no attention to it, and quickly started to tend to Foxpaw. That's when Silverfur sat beside her, and made her paw go gently on Foxpaw's. Silverfur licked the top of her half-sisters head, and then got up.  
"I'll be back Foxpaw."  
Silverfur meowed, as she ran back onto the battlefield. Foxpaw watched her go. She felt suddenly, empty. Ashfoot and her were the only ones that were needing tending. But... Foxpaw was really worried about Redpaw still... Redpaw could seriously get hurt out there! Plus, he had very bad wounds! Maybe he should come in the medicine den and get his wounds checked on. But, she caught no sign of Redpaw's scent even close to the den. But maybe he was, since her nose was filled with the stench of blood. Foxpaw looked out of the medicine clearing, she really wanted Redpaw by her side, to make her feel warm and calm... But... Foxpaw couldn't even have the strength to scream or even meow at this point. Foxpaw then slowly started to close her eyes, just for rest. Until a very loud yowl was sounded out. It was... Adderstar's. Foxpaw quickly perked her ears, and heard a loud chuckle from Spottedstar. Had Spottedstar manage to take a life from Adderstar?! How about if this was Adderstar's last life?! Foxpaw was about to get up, until Brightpaw slowly put her back down.  
"You cannot move."  
Brightpaw meowed to her, and Foxpaw squeaked in frustration. She wanted to help, she needed to! That's when she heard a conversation between Adderstar and Spottedstar begin.  
"Adderstar, like I have said. Do not ever mess with Creekclan. Now, because you have, you lost one of your lives. I have gotten stronger I hope you know..."  
Spottedstar mewed, and Foxpaw widened her eyes in shock. Adderstar lost a life! How could she have let that happen to her precious clan leader?! Foxpaw wanted to get up badly, but she knew that the right choice was to stay in the safety of the medicine den. But... She just couldn't take it anymore! Foxpaw then started to build up all her strength, and when she had it to its max, Foxpaw jumped up and ran out of the medicine cat den. She heard Brightpaw yowl in surprise.  
"Foxpaw, wait!"  
Birhgtpaw meowed, running after the wounded apprentice. Foxpaw kept on running till she halted and looked over to see Adderstar's lifeless body. Was that... His last life?! Wait... No! He had five more to go! How could his lives be already out?! Wait... It cant be... Spottedstar... Took them all... Now with the leader dead and the deputy wounded, Emberclan was beginning to fall! Rage then blasted inside Foxpaw's belly when she saw Redpaw trembling before Spottedstar's body. Foxpaw widened her eyes. Where were Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw?! Her two best friends, were actually getting attacked by two other apprentices, as if it were to distract them so Spottedstar could kill Redpaw. She possibly knew Redpaw was close to her, so that's why she wanted to kill him! That's when rage finally blurred in her eyes. She was going to kill him! Foxpaw dashed over to the two fighting cats and quickly jumped over Redpaw, defending him. She would defend Redpaw with all her life! Spottedstar then chuckled with evilness, which made Foxpaw growl more.  
"Finally... We meet again Foxpaw... Lets see how good you are at fighting now..."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~

Foxpaw glared with fury at Spottedstar. The apprentices claws quickly unsheathed. She knew Redpaw wanted to help her, but Foxpaw would not allow it! He was in grave danger, and she couldn't let him fight any longer! This was up to her now. Adderstar is dead because of this foolish leader, and Foxpaw vowed to avenge him. But, her clan didn't seem to be giving up. Without the order of Adderstar or Ashfoot, they were all in danger! So, Foxpaw had to finish Spottedstar once and for all, and Emberclan would be at peace. But if Foxpaw failed, her clan would be finished off. Foxpaw then leaped at Spottedstar, but the Creekclan leader quickly dodged her attack, and when Foxpaw fell to her paws, she quickly turned around, facing the Creekclan leader again. But the leader, was chuckling.  
"You weakened from the last time we faced in battle, young one."  
Spottedstar mewed, and Foxpaw growled with fury. She didn't need to be reminded! She didn't want to be reminded either... Foxpaw hissed as she saw the leader started to circle her. When Foxpaw saw the leader leap at her, Foxpaw quickly ducked down and then jumped at Spottedstar and dug her claws into leader's back. But, that didn't seem to do anything to Spottedstar! Spottedstar flicked the apprentice off which made Foxpaw land on her paws again. But... She noticed that Redpaw wasn't here! Why? Where did he go?!  
Foxpaw tried to find him, but he was no where in sight. She began to worry, but she wanted him safe. While Foxpaw was distracted, Spottedstar leaped at her, doing a medium blow on Foxpaw, which made Foxpaw tumble down and roll. She couldn't get distracted not now! Foxpaw growled with frustration. Then, the apprentice slowly got up. Foxpaw was way to wounded, she couldn't fight this cat! But she had to try. This was for her clan! Foxpaw then quickly dashed at Spottedstar, and dug her teeth deeply into the she-cats chest, and then she pulled out a chunk of fur from Spottedstar's chest. She heard a slight yowl of pain come from the leader, and Foxpaw then felt claws dig deeply into her shoulder. Foxpaw quickly released her grip off of Spottedstar's chest, but before she flung off, Foxpaw made her claws cling to the leader's fur, and Foxpaw then dug her claws into the wound Foxpaw and made and started to stretch it with her claws. But before Foxpaw could do greater damage, the leader bit deeply into Foxpaw's side, and threw her to the ground. Foxpaw then fell once more, and slowly started to get up. The leader stood above her, chuckling. Then Foxpaw got pinned to the ground and felt claws dig into her side. Foxpaw yowled loudly in pain. But no one could help her! They were all surrounded! That's when she gasped for breathe, and saw the Creekclan leader about to do a massive blow on her, but her grip was un-escapable. Foxpaw closed her eyes, preparing to meet Starclan, until, she felt the weight of the leader fly off of her. Foxpaw opened her eyes, and saw... Different clan-cats in the camp... Were those... It was... Stainclan! Foxpaw then felt a nudge on her side, and she looked up to see Redpaw. Redpaw must have gotten them! But... Who got Spottedstar off of her? It surely wasn't Redpaw... Because... He was right here... When she looked over, she saw the Creekclan leader battling with a familiar black cat. It was... Crowstar! Now things just gotten good! Redpaw then helped Foxpaw up to her paws, she was trembling badly.  
"Foxpaw, don't worry. You'll make it. Trust me!"  
Redpaw mewed to her, and Foxpaw nodded slowly. That's when Brightpaw finally came. The poor medicine cat apprentice probably got stuck in battle while trying to follow her! Brightpaw then started to walk Foxpaw over to the medicine clearing, but Creekclan warriors blocked the entrance so no cat could get in, or come out. Foxpaw hissed with fury. Now that wasn't fair at all! Foxpaw looked over to see Adderstar's body... Twitching... Was the leader alive? Was he not dead after all? But... Foxpaw saw Cinderpaw sitting beside the leader's body. That's right... Adderstar was Cinderpaw's father! It must hurt to see your father in such pain. Maybe, he was alive! He had to be! But, Foxpaw then looked over to see Crowstar and Spottedstar battling still. The Creekclan leader seemed to be tired out, but Crowstar was full with energy. Crowstar was truly her father, no cat would have came running as fast as him to get to her. So... Has a token for her gratitude, Foxpaw had to help him! But, she was badly wounded. She probably wouldn't make another scratch! But, what else was there for her to do? The medicine supplies were blocked off, with The medicine cat and Deputy stuck inside. So... There was only one thing to do... Keep battling! Even at the cost of your life! Foxpaw started to get filled with energy. Now there's the spirit! Redpaw was staring at her, and so was Brightpaw. But Foxpaw nodded to them, and then left in a hurry. She was surprised to see that Brightpaw let her go, and as always, Redpaw right beside her. Foxpaw was racing toward Adderstar's body, to see Cinderpaw crying in her father's fur. When the two apprentices made it, they looked at Adderstar's lifeless body. If Spottedstar did this much damage to a leader, she had no chance of defeating her! But maybe... Crowstar could. Foxpaw though wanted to avenge Adderstar, so that's exactly what she would do. But she wouldn't be the one avenging him, she would let Cinderpaw do it.  
"Cinderpaw..."  
Redpaw mewed, and the two apprentices quickly went to comfort there friend. But Cinderpaw was crying endlessly into her father's fur. Now, Cinderpaw couldn't avenge him! She was way to sad to! Foxpaw then growled with fury, and then looked over to see Crowstar pinned onto the ground. Spottedstar was the one pinning him, but the Creekclan leader was filled with gashes. Crowstar had deep bite marks all over him. Was Spottedstar going to kill Crowstar to?! Foxpaw watched in horror as the Creekclan leader put her unsheathed paw into the air, and Foxpaw then blasted with complete rage. This leader's been doing the same blow! Foxpaw then got to her paws, and hissed loudly. Then, she started running over to Spottedstar, her teeth bared and her claws itching to dig deep into the leader's pelt.  
**_/I will not allow you to destroy anymore lives that shouldn't be lost!/_**  
Foxpaw thought and then when Spottedstar was about to strike Crowstar, Foxpaw pounced at the Creekclan leader, digging her claws so deeply in the leader's chest that it made a yowl of pain come out of Spottedstar. Foxpaw then pinned the leader down, and then dug her claws into the Creekclan leaders neck, then with her back unsheathed claws, she dug them deeply into the leader's belly, and then raked them down which made the Creekclan leader yowl with pain. Foxpaw then dug both of her claws deeper and deeper, and then she bit onto the chest wound that Spottedstar had, and ripped it open. Foxpaw then heard a yowl, but it stopped half-way. Foxpaw knew that she now had taken another life. But... Maybe more then one?! Foxpaw didn't stop though. She kept digging her claws and teeth deeply into Spottedstar, and she saw the leader gasp, that's when Foxpaw released her grip on the leader and then backed away a few paw steps. That's when Foxpaw saw the leader, slowly losing life by life... But Foxpaw, didn't seem bothered by it. Now, she was the center of attention. Foxpaw smirked in satisfaction as she saw the leader losing life by life. Foxpaw then licked the blood off of her claws, and chuckled.  
**_/It must feel good to lose all your lives. Hmm?/_**  
Foxpaw thought and then chuckled again. This leader, will never, ever, bug them again. Peace now returned to Emberclan, and possibly the whole forest! That's when the leader was on her last life. When Spottedstar lost her last life, Foxpaw put a paw on the leader's head and then looked up at all the cats staring at her. There faces covered in shock.  
"Spottedstar is dead!"  
She yowled.


	23. Chapter 22 ENDING

Chapter 22~

Cats looked at the Creekclan leaders lifeless body, and Creekclan gasped with shock and grief for there dead leader. Though, Foxpaw was very upset by this. They deserved it! They killed Adderstar! But, when Foxpaw looked over to Troutang, his pelt bristled and his whiskers twitched. Foxpaw made her claws cling on the lifeless leader's head, which made Troutfang even more angry! Would he not retreat for his clan? Stainclan was here with them, but then Foxpaw smirked and saw the angry look in Troutfang's eyes. He wanted to kill her, and she'll give him a chance to... Foxpaw then flicked her tail at the Creekclan deputy.  
"Come here and killed me, Troutfang!"  
Foxpaw challenged, Foxpaw was itching for battle, and she heard Crowstar purr with satisfaction. Maybe Crowstar was sort of evil like her... Maybe... She could feel it. Her clan-mates gasped in shock at her words, but Foxpaw just simply smirked at it. Foxpaw then saw the deputy pad toward her, but kept his distance once he was close to her.  
"Wait, Foxpaw, no!"  
Redpaw meowed as he tried to run to her, but Cinderpaw and Raccoonpaw quickly stopped him. Foxpaw nodded to them and then looked at the Creekclan deputy. Foxpaw smirked as his claws unsheathed, and Foxpaw quickly backed away from Spottedstar's body, and threw it to the side with her unsheathed paw. Troutfang even got more in rage. Then, before Foxpaw's eyes, Troutfang flashed toward her, and Foxpaw felt long claws dig deep into her side. Foxpaw hissed in pain and felt herself get thrown to the ground by Troutfang's sharp fangs. Foxpaw then slowly got up again, and faced the cat. Once Foxpaw saw Troutfang heading for her again, she quickly dodged over to the side, and then bashed into his side to make him fall over and stumble. The deputy was on the ground for a few moments, before getting to his paws. Foxpaw chuckled and then waited for the deputy to get to his paws. When the tom was, Foxpaw ran at the deputy again, and then dug her claws deeply into his chest, and then raked them down. She heard the deputy yowl in pain and she just let out a chuckle. Foxpaw then suddenly went into full rage, and threw the deputy strongly to the ground. The deputy let out a yowl of pain once more, and Foxpaw then sat down and licked her paws. Like she was, grooming herself...  
"Your pretty weak for a warrior."  
Foxpaw commented and then after a moment, she stopped grooming herself and then stood up to see the deputy still on the ground. She just neatly groomed her paws and he still wasn't up? Foxpaw then started to pad over to the deputy, until two warriors blocked her way. This was a fight for Troutfang and her only! But these warriors would nudge in if there deputy was at risk. Foxpaw then another bolt of rage blast inside of her... Then, Foxpaw looked over to Crowstar, and then back at the two Creekclan warriors. She was about to do something, that no cat would ever witness! Foxpaw then smirked and looked up at the two warriors. She bared her teeth, and then she unsheathed her claws to there longest, and did a massive blow on two of the Creekclan warriors. Blood gushed out of there shoulders and chests, making them completely useless. Cats gasped at what Foxpaw had done, and her clan-mates did most. But... Crowstar, was not at all feared or even the slightest bit of shock sored in his eyes. Foxpaw simply looked at him, and then she licked her muzzle which was full of blood. She looked over to Silverfur and Brambleheart, there eyes wide with complete surprise and fear. Then when she looked over to Raccoonpaw, Cinderpaw, and Redpaw, they were shocked as well. No one ever seen an apprentice do this... Then noticed that one of the warriors she thought she killed, was moving, and Foxpaw glared at it. Should she let it go or no? Foxpaw then smirked, and then raised her paws in the air, and then stabbed her long claws into the warrior's pelt. She heard the warrior beneath her yowl loudly, but then, it had died. Foxpaw then looked over to see Troutfang standing on his paw's, his fur on end and his eyes wide.  
"Now, take your cats and get out. Or... What's left of them anyway."  
Foxpaw said with hatred, and she saw Troutfang flicked his tail as if to signal them to retreat. Troutfang then sadly padded over to Spottedstar's body, and Foxpaw let him pick up the dead leader. But, she really wanted to stop him, but she knew that she couldn't spill to much blood... That's when Creekclan cats exited the camp and Foxpaw then looked down at her paws. She was... Covered in blood, from tail to muzzle... But... She oddly enjoyed it. That's when she felt fur press against hers, and she looked over to see Crowstar. Then, the cat went close to her ear, to whisper something.  
"I'm proud of you..."  
Crowstar whispered, and it oddly sent a warm glimpse of pride in the apprentices heart. But, she felt as if she was a killer now... Dustpaw and Thornpaw, bullied her which made it worse. Maybe, she should go with Crowstar... But she sadly could not. Or at least, not yet... Foxpaw then sat down with her father, and they both gazed down at the bloody clearing. That's when she looked over to Crowstar and smiled.  
"A father, proud of me for slaying lives?"  
Foxpaw asked, and it actually made her smile. The thought of lives getting lost... Something just permanently snapped inside of her, and made her life this. Maybe this was just her insane side... Maybe...  
"Yes... That means no-cat will dare ever mess with you. Ever again..."  
Crowstar mewed, but in a dark tone. Foxpaw looked over to him expressionless, and stared back at the blood puddled clearing. Her clan-mates still stared at her, and then one moment after, they stopped staring at her and then quickly went to go fetch the injured and make them heal again. That's when Redpaw quickly bounded over to her.  
"Foxpaw!"  
Redpaw meowed and purred, digging his head under Foxpaw's chest.  
"I was... So worried..."  
Redpaw mewed, and Foxpaw just simply couldn't resist a loud purr. She loved Redpaw, and Redpaw loved her even after what she's done... This made her seemed welcomed and special... Even though she saw fear in his eyes before, who wouldn't be scared?! She probably would have been to if she witnessed that. Redpaw and her then started licking each other's wounds, and then Crowstar got to his paws and smiled at his daughter.  
"Foxpaw, don't forget the gathering. Make your choice..."  
Crowstar reminded her, before gathering his cats and padding out of the camp, and back to there own territory. Foxpaw watched her father go, and Redpaw and her continued to nuzzle each other, till there hearts started to glow up again. This battle, was useless for Creekclan. They just risked ten lives being stolen possibly! Foxpaw found that slightly funny, and then continued to nuzzle Redpaw. This, would be possibly the last time they could ever be alone and at peace...

Moons passed, and the battle between Emberclan and Creekclan, passed. Foxpaw did tell Crowstar that she did not want to join Stainclan. She still remembered his face, the sorrow and sadness. But he simply nodded and accepted. Ashfoot? Well, he was now Ashstar! Many things have changed these pass few moons... Did I mention that Silverfur is the new deputy of Emberclan? Nope! Now I did! Brightpaw, was now Brightleaf, and Cinderpaw moved to the warriors den with the name as, Cinderclaw. As she wanted to be honored with her father's warrior name. Thornpaw and Dustpaw were actually now Thornpad and Dusttail. Thornpad got a thorn stuck in his paw pad in the passed few moons... So they named him after a thorn in his paw pad! Foxpaw and Redpaw also confessed there love for each other, and guess what? There mates now! Even at such a young age... Pfft! But... Today was a very special day, the day, that Foxpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Redpaw were going to get there warrior names! Which starts off to a new beginning and a new adventure!  
"Hurry up Foxpaw, wake up!"  
Raccoonpaw said excitedly, as Raccoonpaw waited for her best friend to get up. Foxpaw looked over to Raccoonpaw, and got up, stretching her legs, and yawning.  
"Hmm... But where is-"  
But before Foxpaw could say Redpaw, Redpaw jumped in front of her and surprised her. Foxpaw jumped up in surprise and saw Redpaw chuckling, but he was muffling a chuckle. Was there something he was carrying? Foxpaw then saw Redpaw drop a vole at her paws and then he sat beside her. Licking his paws.  
"Just for you, darling!"  
Redpaw purred, and Foxpaw purred as well. He always got fresh-kill for her now, it was so sweet! Foxpaw then bent down and quickly started eating the vole. Raccoonpaw started chuckling, as Foxpaw dug in. After five seconds, Foxpaw was already done, and she sat up and licked her muzzle and paws. She was just so excited to become a warrior already! That's when a familiar voice sounded coming in the den.  
"Hey, you three need to be groomed!"  
Cinderclaw mewed, and started to pad over to Foxpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Redpaw. Yea... Cinderclaw changed and always loved to groom every-cat now! It was funny! Raccoonpaw quickly ran to the end of the den.  
"NO! YOU GROOMED ME TO MUCH TIMES!"  
Raccoonpaw shouted and Cinderpaw playfully started chasing her throughout the den. Life was awesome for Emberclan! Redpaw and Foxpaw then started to groom each other. Finally, Cinderpaw caught and dragged Raccoonpaw back to where Foxpaw and Redpaw were. Cinderclaw then started to groom Raccoonpaw, and Raccoonpaw sighed as she did. Foxpaw and Redpaw watched with laughter, and that's when a yowl came out. The meeting! Foxpaw and the rest quickly wasted no time, and walked out of the apprentice den with soft chuckles. That's when Foxpaw sat down in the clearing. With Redpaw, Raccoonpaw, and Cinderclaw. Foxpaw could see Silverfur up with Ashstar on the highrock. Cats quickly gathered around, waiting for the meeting to start.  
"Emberclan, today we have three apprentices becoming warriors."  
Ashstar meowed, and the tom quickly looked over to Foxpaw and her three friends. Ashstar then looked over to Raccoonpaw, and smiled.  
"Raccoonpaw, step forward."  
Ashstar told the apprentice, and Raccoonpaw bounced excitedly up and began walking toward the highrock. When Foxpaw looked over she could see Swiftflower watching Raccoonpaw with a smile. Now there's a face she didn't see in moons! Foxstar chuckled, and then went back to watching Raccoonpaw's ceremony.  
"Raccoonpaw, you have trained long and hard to learn the ways of a warrior, and now, you have succeeded in finishing your apprenticeship, and moving on to the next rank."  
Ashstar mewed, and then tom looked down at the apprentice. Raccoonpaw smiled widely, and then began to shake with excitement.  
"From now on, your name will be Raccoonpelt. And you will set-"  
But before Ashstar could finish, Raccoonpelt screamed with happiness and every-cat stared at her, confused. Even Foxpaw, Redpaw and Cinderclaw did! But then, Raccoonpelt looked back at the highrock, and then looked around.  
"Oh... Did I scream to loud...?"  
Raccoonpelt meowed, and a chuckle swept across the clan. Foxpaw, Redpaw and Cinderclaw were laughing like crazy! Obviously Raccoonpelt would be the one most likely to do that... That's then a moment later they stopped laughing and continued to listen.  
"As I was... About to say..."  
Ashstar mewed, with a quiet chuckle.  
"You will set vigil on the camp at night."  
Ashstar told Raccoonpelt, and cats started to chant the new warriors name.  
"Raccoonpelt! Raccoonpelt!"  
Raccoonpelt quickly nodded and then she walked over, back to her friends proudly. Then, she sat down beside them again. Cinderclaw poked her with a paw and Foxpaw and Redpaw watched just to get some laughter out of it.  
"Ahem, you don't scream while you get your warrior name. Now that's a memory to remember..."  
Cinderclaw mewed, and chuckled softly. Foxpaw and Redpaw did to, and then Ashfoot then called another cat.  
"Redpaw, step forward."  
Ashstar told the apprentice, and Redpaw got up and started walking, but he quickly halted and then he ran back to Foxpaw and then gave a lick on her muzzle, and then he ran to where he was, and started walking again. Foxpaw watched as her mate walked closer to the highrock. Her heart was beating quickly and filled with happiness.  
"Redpaw, you have trained long and hard, and always put your greatest effort into everything, and you have successfully passed your apprenticeship, and now you are ready to become a warrior."  
Ashstar told the apprentice, and Redpaw nodded. That's when Ashstar continued...  
"Now, you will be known as Redstorm. You will also set vigil with Raccoonpelt."  
Ashstar told the new warrior, and Redstorm's new name got chanted out.  
"Redstorm! Redstorm!"  
Foxpaw yowled the loudest, and Redstorm padded back to his spot beside Foxpaw. Then, he sat down beside her and licked her muzzle.  
"Now, its my love's turn."  
Redstorm mewed to her, and it sent a warm glow down Foxpaw's spine. This was the moment she was waiting for her. It also made Foxpaw very happy that his warrior name ended with 'storm'. Just like Blossomstorm... Her mother's... This was it, the time had finally came and now Foxpaw would earn her warrior name. This was it, the time drew near, and her heart bet even faster when she saw Ashstar look over to her. Ashstar nodded to Foxpaw, and Foxpaw smiled and got to her paws. Then, she walked out into the wide line that her clan made, and she looked back to see Redstorm smiling at her.  
"Go on."  
Redstorm told her calmly, and Foxpaw smiled at him and then looked at the highrock. Then, Foxpaw stood tall and then started making her way down the path. Her heart raced, and her spine chilled with excitement. Then, Foxpaw halted when she close enough, and then she looked up at Ashstar. Ashstar stared back down at her, and smiled.  
"Foxpaw... My dear apprentice..."  
Ashstar began, it seemed like he was going to say a paragraph! Which made Foxpaw really happy.  
"You have always showed and tried your best, and you were a very great help when it came to Leaf-Bare. Maybe at some points, you would seem like to collapse at any moment, but when I saw you stand above Spottedstar with so much wounds, It made me feel very lucky to train an apprentice like you."  
Ashstar paused, and Foxpaw gave a warm smile. Ashstar was always nice to her, and he always said that truth to her. This actually made Foxpaw want to cry tears of joy...  
"I remember when you first when hunting, you caught so much even on your first try... You did everything to try and protect your clan. Foxpaw, without you, Emberclan would have not made it. We thank you..."  
Ashstar meowed to her, and Foxpaw nodded to him with a big smile on her face. She couldn't help but have one tear fall down her cheek at his words. Foxpaw then saw Ashstar smile back at her, and then nod.  
"Now, for all that you have done... I, Ashstar, will give this apprentice her warrior name..."  
Ashstar then stared down at his apprentice, and Foxpaw was actually in tears... But no one mind it... Then, Foxpaw nodded to him again.  
"From now on, Foxpaw, for all that you have done, you will now will be known as Foxfern."

The End~

NO JUST KIDDING, WERE NOT DONE ;D Why do you think it said 'Book 1' at the title? OF COURSE A BOOK TWO IS COMING SO HOLD YOUR KITTYS!  
I thank everyone who has read up to this far, and I love to hear the reviews so keep em coming!  
Book 2 will come out soon! So don't worry about that!  
I would love if you guys made fan-art, that would mean the world to me! I'll even make you a featured person if you do that XD! Even though you could just ask...  
Wondering what Book 2 is about? WOAH NOW THATS A BIG SURPRISE... I cant wait to see your reviews when you reach that chapter, hehe! Anyway, while you wait, why don't you ask me questions or read some of my other books/fan-fictions. I might plan on making this a comic when I get older, and it will be posted on my DA. Which is, TheMoonLightFantasy.  
If I don't, sorry to burst your bubbles. DX!  
BUT ALWAYS CHECK BACK ON THIS SERIES TO SEE NEWS! I WILL MOST LIKELY POST IT ABOUT BOOK 2, OR BOOK 1 INFO.  
Thank you for everything if you have read it up to this far! So, while your at it... Questions, Fan-art, Checking on news, or just do whatever! THANK YOU!


End file.
